Animal Oxymoron
by Black chimeras1127
Summary: For Kakashi and to Tanar my main characters. Their story R
1. Duck and Turtle

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

One-shot: what a Shinobi assassin will think of another assassin that is just as good but not a ninja

Duck and Turtle- Chapter one

The man she was after was like a peace of her hobby (she did not call her hobby of assassinating various people a job). She was to quickly go to the mist country. Confiscate an object of some importance and leave any witnesses and owners of the object dead. Her employer was a young man who had some difficulties with his father. His father held a certain item that he wanted but won't get until later. (Though she did not care about these facts she knew that the young boy was actually her age and that the father of the son was actually a leader of some form of ninjas)

Ninjas weren't they a pleasant subject to be thinking about over her bowl of champions. She hated the scum. They were so fast and sleek and reeked of puffed up self importance. The very dirt that they tread upon was not worthy of such a fate. She did not brood over this displeasing topic for long. She munched rhythmically on her rice ball. She was at the moment in a twenty foot tall tree were she could take in her surroundings. She had crossed a little village were she had paid for the rice ball.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

(Flash back) to early that morning in the village (Naruto is at the age of six at this moment in my fan fiction so bear with me)

She was just north of a village going south to mist country. She saw a grandly natural building made of wood. The building was tucked away from the rest of the town and little children were play fighting.

When actually the children were training

(You see she had stumbled upon the hidden leaf village's Ninja academy)

The children were younger then herself, (you must realize of course her age was the age of a common 19 year old) the children were of the age 12 and 13. She leapt out of her perch. On silent feet her image was made gradually more lifelike and solid because of the morning mist. The children stopped and she ignored them. She after all did not know these little children and she was not going to ask for help. Another person around her age perhaps, then he was there a man of brown hair and a welcoming complexion. This man she would later call one of her few friends Iruka. He was talking to another man around his age. She was not interested in the boys that were talking she was interested in the boy they were pointing at and obviously talking about.

He was doing something, something odd. In fact she wasn't quit sure what he was doing. He was fighting one of the children. Two more were cheering the other child along. This was hardly a fight however. He was reading a book, a book with a fairly interesting title as far as she could make out. (This book of course was the infamous _Come Come Paradise_).

Do to her training she began taking in immediate details about his movements his body language (mostly his body). His spiky gray hair was bound out of his eyes, but his head band covered his left eye. Then he had a mask that covered his mouth, his nose, his neck. He was carelessly blocking punches but the children on the side lines continued to give support the conversation consisted of this. "Come on man both of us lost to him at least you should pass this test" "Yeah, Master Kakashi is mocking you, Do Something."

She walked to the younger Iruka He noticed her instantly it's hard not to. "Hey! I've never seen you before, are you leading a team of ninja's to" Well she didn't know about the ninja's team, she hated ninjas. She ignored him and kept on watching the obviously one-sided fight. "Hey Buddy aren't you going to answer me, you look like a nice enough guy." She noted the way how he thought of her as a guy. It suited her.(you must understand this she realized long ago that a girl was picked upon by guys more often then not so she changed her appearance, a persona of manliness if you will). She had always from her time as a child tucked her hair away inside a pentagonal shaped brown bandana. This bandana was to hide her shoulder length hair. It also left one side free to fold back on itself and have a extra discreet place to hide things. She also covered herself with the biggest shirts and jackets she could find. The shirts and jackets disguised her. When it was warm she wore sleeveless shirts with a vest, but the shirts were always conveniently tucked in front and were so big they covered her butt and almost came down to the back of her thighs. A black face mask was coincidently tied to cover her nose and mouth nothing else. The funny thing was she conviently disappeared during the summer months. She had like any other person a secret that she would not reveal to others. The secret was like a brand on her arms. She also wore arm sleeves with metal plates for her own protection of blocking and also making slamming someone in the ribs easier. These arm guards covered the secrets of her own skin away from prying eyes. The arm guards acted as gloves but only covered her thumbs and a little circle of string that she looped around her middle finger held the arm guards in place. So she had been accepted and rejected by the boys in her own village, but it was always the same, she was treated like one of them

She smiled at Iruka's ignorance. The older boy reading the book his name was Kakashi, The infamous Kakashi, the White-fang, the copy ninja, the assassin for hire. Then again he was just a new rising sensation. He was already known for getting his jobs down efficiently and with great precision. "Is this Kakashi's home town?" she ignored formalities. Why have formalities when you intend not to see that person ever again, unless someone paid fore her to kill that person. What Iruka said next gave her all the information she needed "OK not sure how you know his name, but yes he is a level higher ninja then me actually he gets all his missions from this ninja school. In fact he is really the strongest ninja here at the moment" Her eyes hardened, so this was an entire school of ninjas. She hated ninjas. So everyone here must be a creepy crawling ninja. She could not escape the plague of ninja.

Then Kakashi moved in one fluid motion. He took the little weapon that the child was using turned the child around and placed the weapon at the base of the child's neck. Kakashi had also successfully put the boy in a headlock while still holding the book on top of the child's head. All Kakashi did was say "you fail". So it was a test of skill. The child had no chance to begin with. Iruka yelled out causing her to give a slight start "Kakashi you keep failing your students and there won't be any ninjas to have a next graduation class" Good riddance to all ninjas she thought. The boy Kakashi did not even turn around. The ignorance the self importance she couldn't help it, he was so, so, selfish. Besides she had to know what her chances were against ninjas, she knew that her hobby's object would probably have ninjas as bodyguards, which is after all; all that they are good for. "Iruka," (for she had heard the other ninja talking to him and had called him by his name) "how about a little bet, I can make it so he gets beaten by a mere twig." Iruka's answer was immediate, she figured he liked bets and that suited her just fine. "Fine what do you want to bet?" She explained that if she won Iruka would have to show her the town because she was new here, then she explained if she lost she would tell him a secret about Kakashi. She said all this as loud as possible so that Kakashi could hear her. He turned around, and then he spoke the first words that would lead to a great mission that included her hobby. "You think you can beat me?" but of course it was a rhetorical question so she did not answer. The ninja is so cocky this will not take long.

She walked up to him he stood half a head taller then she. He insulted her as any other boy would to another boy "You're as petite as one of these girls" He said. Of course she ignored it for what he said was true, she was smaller then he, but even a ninja must know that size is not everything. As for being petite what should have angered her if she was a boy was being called in the likeness of a girl. What did anger her was that she was not petite at all. She did not like twig like girls they were too vulnerable and she was as hard as iron. She retaliated as any assassin would, but she also retaliated with the flare of an annoyed woman. She hit her cocky opponent were it hurt the most in his ego. She casually circled him, but he never let her get a good view of his back, like any warrior no one shows a defenseless area. "How was the book?" the question caught him so off guard she dived at the only chance she had. She reached and pulled the book away from him. The "Hugh!" quickly turned into a "Hey! Give that back!" She circled away from him and rushed behind Iruka and jumped onto a ceiling of the building. She turned the book open. (What she saw in the book will not be described here). It was not exactly a children's book. Kakashi also jumped onto the ceiling. She raised an eyebrow "This is what you read?"

She could see that she was getting to him. He then spoke the second sentence of words he would speak to her. "Enough talk, Give me My book back" He ran toward her, in his ninja like way. (This ninja running was impressive to look at because you saw that ninja in a dramatic running pose before he turned into a blur of color.) Ninja's always about appearance. Normally Kakashi to his fellow ninjas was very fast in fact one of the fastest, but she not being a ninja and only sparingly seen them in action had not a very good idea about how fast he was. She did however know her own strength and he was slower then her, he also could not control his speed. He was running at her like a bull toward a red cape. She held up the book and almost dejectedly threw it at him as one would hurl a Frisbee. She heard a satisfying crash as the book came crashing into Kakashi's face. She also heard an unexpected sickening crunch. The book she guessed had collided with his pointy stuck up nose. Stupid Ninja he didn't even have the sense to move his face a little bit at least. She was counting on him to at least not allow himself to get hit in the nose.

The impact of the book alone knocked Kakashi backwards. What worried her was the fact that he didn't cry out. Getting his nose broken was painful she knew. The last time she had broken a bully's nose he went crying home loudly. He fell with a soft thud on the ceiling. (You see the reason he didn't cry out was not only had he experienced worse pain before, but he was knocked out.) When Kakashi did not get up she wondered, but held back. "I'm not falling for the dead possum trick Ninja" She spat. He continued to play the role of a limp rug. She wondered what was wrong. She casually walked up to his life-less form. She picked up a twig and poked him in the ribs. He moaned. Iruka and the other ninja wore expressions of dumb astonishment. This random boy that had suddenly appeared had beaten their best ninja in the school and was now behaving as if this was a walk in the park. She poked him in the ribs once more and she could see him sprawled face up in front of her. "He's not dead" she said in a reassuring manner "but" she added "now Kakashi lets see about you getting beaten by a twig."

He groaned and tried to move. She waited for him to open his eyes before she raised her trusty twig. Before he blacked out again from pain, his eyes widened in fear. The boy he had seen had that malicious glint in his eye and a twitching sneering smile. He did not know why the boy suddenly wanted to beat the daylights out of him, but he did know this, only another assassin could have beaten him in a battle. He first felt rather then heard the sharp whistling of the twig then the thunk of the sturdy stick contacting with his stomach. He grunted. If he could have done anything else that would have lessoned her anger at him that was not it. The grunt of pain spurred her on. She hated ninjas watching one squirm underneath her only increased the pleasure of her inflicting pain on him. She continued to give him a sound beating. With each resounding thud the grunt became less and less. He was fading back into blackness. Then she raised her twig for the 27th time instead of a thunk she heard a snap as the twig broke over Kakashi's body. Kakashi did not even moan or move. Iruka had jumped onto the roof and the other older ninja had gone away. Iruka picked up the broken end of the stick. "I think you got him" he said slightly shaken. She smiled that smile made cold sweat run done Iruka's back. "See beaten by a twig I win the bet" she said she threw away the stick into the woods.

She had meant to just teach Kakashi a lesson she didn't mean to break him. Great now she would have to stay and help mend Kakashi. Her honor and her own little voice told her to stay and at least fix his broken nose. She asked Iruka to help pick Kakashi up. Iruka led the way into the building. They led his broken body into apparently his room. She began to heal him. Her hands were taught to heal a long time ago. She had to reset the nose first though. She told Iruka to hold him as she took of the mask that covered his mouth. His face was fair but the nose was badly misshapen and blood had dripped down his face to his ears. She grabbed his nose tightly and shifted it. This woke Kakashi up in another grunt of pain. Apparently all he did was grunt like an animal. His eyes opened and he first saw the girl's eyes looking intently into his. This was the first time he wondered if this boy was a guy at all, but the pain in his head throbbed and the thought was erased form his mind like a chalk board. He tried to sweep his arm to grab her. She held his weak arm from moving. She slowly put his arm back next to his side and shook her head. Iruka had quietly left.

She then took out a book as if from no where. This book was _Come Come Paradise_. He thought it was an apology so he reached for it. She held it out toward him. "You fail the test Copy Ninja" she said coldly and she flexed her muscles in her hand holding the book. The book burst into flames.

This was the beginning of Kakashi's relationship with another assassin that was not a ninja


	2. Chipmunk and cougar

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chipmunk and Cougar- Chapter two

She finished her second rice-ball. The rest of her lunch lay on the ground twenty feet below. Still in the tree her piercing gaze turned back to the village. A little chipmunk had come out of its hole and began to scurry into a box full of lunch. He did not know who the lunch belonged to. He also did not care. It was the beginning of fall and he had to gather food for his mate and new children. The lunch belonged to the assassin twenty feet above him. The assassin that could kill any man or women or child if there was enough money involved, she had to survive, just like the chipmunk. She had all the lunch she wanted she did not need any more to survive, so the chipmunk remained ignorant of the predator above his head. She let him have at least one more day to survive.

Iruka appeared in the tree next to her. She continued to watch the chipmunk. Iruka followed her gaze wondering who this dangerous boy was. He was still a bit shocked at how easily the boy had beaten Kakashi. He was also still even more shocked when he completely healed Kakashi's nose, but left Kakashi's broken body to heal on its own. The chipmunk bolted away back into his home hole.

She stood up on the slim branch and nodded for Iruka to lead the way back to the village. Iruka ran from branch to branch in a ninja fashion. She hated that as she ran on the ground in a straight line as possible. She took out a small throwing star that she had stolen from Kakashi. (She did not know the proper name, though she had been taught to use them correctly.) She quickly with a sharp wrist thrust threw the star at a branch. The branch that Iruka was placing his foot on the exact moment. Naturally the branch was cut in half and Iruka fell ten feet onto the ground. Landing thankfully on his feet. "I guess that branch couldn't handle your weight" she said with no emotion. He continued running toward the village. Stupid ninja pretends to act like nothing happened. They kept running the village coming nearer and nearer. Iruka picked up the pace, so did she. They wanted to race; both of them could feel it. The muscles in their backs and legs stiffened each one not wanting to lose this competition. She breathed "Lets have a bet". Iruka huffed already tired "What now?" "Last one back to the school has to clean Kakashi's wounds." She said. Iruka and her mind both flashed back to the horribly beaten body and all the bruises that were actually bleeding and his nose filled with blood. They both thought of how disgusting and picked up the pace again.

The roof tops of the village proved the perfect race track, no people with plenty of space. Of Course she won. She in-fact won by several yards. Iruka was puffing and even she was breathing rather hard. She was taught endurance not sprints. They both dropped down into the front of the school huffing. Iruka had never seen anyone so fast. The boy utterly astonished him. He asked between long gasps of air "Who, Are, you?" The boy suddenly straightened. His back toward Iruka. A cold and deadly silence filled the front yard.

I'm not going to tell the ninja anything, he is the enemy, I will not give in, stupid ninja, I hate ninjas. These thoughts rushed through her head a wave of prejudice, and dislike for their kind. Iruka's shadow was cast next to her. He was very close to her. "Come on man tell me." She did however like him as a man, he was nice, he even to say the least was friendly. "I'm just…" a long pause and the boy breathed again "someone who you can trust." She squirmed under his gaze; she had already told him she trusted Iruka. Stupid Ninja, stupid Iruka stupid Kakashi, stupid me. Iruka placed himself in front of her. He could see the boy squirm at least that was a relief. The boy could feel discomfort at least he was human. "I'm called Tanar" she finally said, she bunched up her eyes. She had told him her name, her real name. Not even her assassin alias but her real name. What surprised her even more was Iruka's next question "Can I tell Kakashi?"

He was asking her permission, no boy had ever done that before and she knew her disguise was excellent, but he was asking anyway. What kind of ninja school was this? Some of the ninjas here are different. Kakashi however was not different; he was just another cocky ninja. She would not reveal herself to him, at least not yet. She shook her head. Iruka accepted Tanar's statement without question. She led the way back to Kakashi's room. Kakashi was still in the same place as before. There was however something different about the room. A bowl of apples and a cup of water along with medical supplies were placed on a table next to his bed. The apples were not there before. Kakashi's breathing was not ragged or strained, but Tanar was sure that he was in considerable pain. He after all had deserved it.

"You lost the bet you get to clean Kakashi's bruises, Ninja" she said in slight contempt. She sat in the chair glaring at Kakashi's still form. She had thankfully only beaten him around the stomach and chest. Iruka removed Kakashi's shirt. His eyes widened at the damage done to Kakashi's body. "I should banish you from the village for doing this to him" Iruka said in slight horror. She said nothing; they both were after all ninjas they deserved everything that came at them. Iruka was by no means a healer so he stumbled over trying to cut bandages the length of Kakashi's torn body. Every time he looked at Kakashi's black, blue, green, yellow, and purple skin he looked away as quickly as he could. Tanar knew it was a hard job to bandage anything when the patient was more useless then a dirty rag. "You should wipe the blood off his skin first" She advised. When Iruka gave her a look of profound exasperation her conscious gave in. She took out a cloth and soaked it in the water. Then she gently pushed Iruka away and told him to watch her carefully. She began to clean Kakashi's broken body. She had to know how to this, she herself was not invincible despite popular belief and had to heal herself many times. This was different Kakashi one she had only met this morning, two he was a ninja, three he would probably kill her as soon as he was well enough. She also had to be careful every time she rubbed too hard or applied to much pressure to his wounded skin would break causing a new bloody hole to appear. Iruka had to fetch more water three more times before she was satisfied that she had mopped most of Kakashi's blood of his own body. "Now for the bandaging part"

She started by calling his name softly. Trying to wake him. He did not stir either because he was a heavy sleeper or he couldn't recognizer her voice, or he was just a heavy sleeper, or he was a heavy sleeper. She tried shaking him gently, that did not work either. It only caused his mouth to hang open. She then resorted to insulting him calling him stupid ninja and lazy ninja until she evolved into more colorful language. She wondered what would cause a ninja to wake up. She picked up a throwing star. Iruka tensed and grabbed her hand. He thought Tanar was going to kill him. "It's alright Iruka You overexcited ninja" she reassured him. Iruka reluctantly let go. She slowly placed the cold metal star on his chest and pressed down its flat end. (The star must have been really cold or A Ninja was trained not to have a weapon poised at him like that) His eyes snapped opened and he saw Tanar poised over him with a weapon pointed right at his chest. (If you were ever in a situation that was scary with no hope of getting out of it you would now how Kakashi felt) His fear of her quickly evaporated when she pulled the star away from him. "I need you to sit up so I can bandage you properly" She said. First he moved his arm in a sweeping motion again trying to hit her. (He remembered now that Tanar had beaten him in a fighting match and had burned his favorite book.) The blow was weak and the back of his hand made a resounding smack as it came in contact with her neck. Tanar knew how a woman slapped someone; she had actually witnessed one being used on her once. (You must remember that Tanar did look like a boy) The woman had misinterpreted an action and had thought that Tanar was in love with her. Actually Tanar was sent to kill the woman and she did later on that same night and left. Kakashi did not move his hand away, in fact he expected her to dodge it. When she didn't his look of surprise then not triumph but questioning his hand quietly slipped away from her neck back to his side. She kept gazing at him wondering if he could in fact sit up, did he even have the strength. He tried to push himself up with both arms. (Kakashi was not strong enough for this and fell back against his bed)

He breathed awhile not looking at Tanar but keeping his eyes strictly on the ceiling. He felt vulnerable (You must remember he had no mask on covering his nose mouth and neck, his mask was like a child's favorite stuffed toy) He began to bend his arms in another attempt. He pushed more weak then the last time, but Tanar caught him by the arms. She gave an encouraging smile behind her mask. Tanar gently pushed him into a comfortable sitting position. She took the role of bandages and slowly began to wrap them around him, from stomach to mid chest. This would hopefully stop the bleeding bruises. After she had bandaged him Tanar sent Iruka to grab some chairs for her and Iruka. She propped up some pillows and with her help Kakashi scooted back against them wear he could sit comfortably.

She whipped out a knife from her belt and Kakashi nearly made a fighting stance sitting down in his bed. "Do you intend to kill me while I am defenseless" He said. Tanar blew a puff of air right in his face. She retaliated by saying "Killing the defenseless is your game Copy Ninja." Kakashi was surprised that she knew him by his prowess as an assassin. He lowered his arms that were bunched into fists. She stuck the knife into a nearby apple in the bowl. She picked it up and began to cut it. "Oh, I forgot do you like skin on your apples or no Ninja." Just like when she had asked him about his favorite book she had later burned the question about the apple left him off guard and unprepared.

The poor silly ninja has no idea what's going on around him. She wondered why the ninja Kakashi remained so stunned. She kinda liked that about him, he always acted so surprised. (You must realize of course Tanar was the only person in Kakashi's lifetime that could ever make him off guard on an hourly basis.) When he didn't answer she simply continued cutting the apple into thick slices. Kakashi now had his first real chance to get a look at the boy that had beaten him so easily and burned his favorite book, and fixed his nose and now was cutting apple for him.

The first thing he noticed was his laid back stature on the chair. Then he noticed that in fact the boy was not relaxed at all. His back was slouched but tense as far as he could tell under the baggy clothes. His shoulder muscles that connected to his neck had the appearance of tight cords that supported a bridge. His pale white skin had a hint of olive in it. Then the black mask that only covered his mouth and nose made the red undertone of his face sharper. His eyes were a pale but deep blue with white slashes and black in-circled them. The dark brown bandana was like nothing he would normally see. A slanted piece of the bandana had doubled back and was tucked neatly behind his head revealing nothing about the color or length of the hair beneath. He must have been really popular with the ladies he thought. (For he was after all a young bachelor Kakashi couldn't help but wonder)

Tanar finished cutting the apple and ate a tiny piece, she didn't taste any poison, but she waited for it to go done her throat before she finished off the rest of the slice. She offered Kakashi a piece. For an answer he closed his eyes and shook his head. She looked over her nose at him and said "Look I only beat you in the stomach, last time I checked your stomach does not affect your ability to chew, Ninja. Eat it you haven't eaten all day." That made sense to him at least so he took the slice from her and chewed it down. When he finished he said with a sneer "You act like an over protective mother." She laughed quietly (She did not chuckle she hated people who chuckled)

Her laugh made her squint her eyes in amusement "Then you act like a boy who just got caught stealing cookies before dinner." It really wasn't all that funny but that made her laugh a little louder. (Like all laughter it is contagious like when a persons makes the first noise in a quiet room everyone else has the sudden urge to do the same in the shape of shifting in your chair or coughing) Kakashi smiled the boy was quick witted he would give him that. The laughter he heard was the first in a while the smile broadened until he to was quietly laughing. He knew that if he laughed to hard his laugh could turn into a cough. Iruka came back into the room to witness Tanar and Kakashi smiling, the laughter subsided into silence. He gave Tanar a chair and he sat in his at the foot of the bed. Tanar's was by Kakashi's head.

Tanar then reached into her pocket and pulled out something dark blue. She gave it to Kakashi. It was Kakashi's mask. "We should fight again sometime Kakashi." She said as he took it and placed it on himself. The silence that followed was not awkward it was just a time of realization. He responded slowly "You called me Kakashi, you didn't add Ninja" Saying what she had said was a big step for her new view on ninjas. She had always thought of ninjas as a lower race, non-human. Iruka and Kakashi knew this from the moment she had nearly beaten Kakashi with a stick to an inch of his life. She always thought of ninjas as being a category of their own. Maybe this category was not as different from her-own.


	3. Wasp and Goat

Wasp and Goat- chapter three

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Authors Comment" Honestly I really hate this chapter, flame it if you want

Tanar looked out of the window. It was pouring. Sheet after sheet of rain made everything sway. It had been three days since she had broken the ninja's nose, burned his favorite book, knocked him out and now was showing the first signs of a full recovery. (The ninja she is referring to was Kakashi) He had been bedridden for 48 hours only waking up when he had nightmares, to eat and to go to the bathroom. She had never vocally thanked Iruka for helping her with this. They just settled into a system. She began doing little things for Iruka so he could spend more time taking care of Kakashi. It started out by finishing his chores to getting them both all their meals to finally helping him teach his classes. During these first two days she had met various people and was now on speaking terms with most of the civilians.

She did not however want the ninjas to discover that her being a boy was a disguise. She played a double role. In the ninja academy she was the boy. In the town she was just a random boy. The only people that knew she was a girl were the animals in the surrounding forest. After performing certain techniques she had learned as a child she began to familiarize herself with the native birds and beasts. The biggest discovery so far was that a lone Tiger had the village in its territory.

The tiger she called "Line" he had one obvious trait. One of his stripes instead of going vertical ran from the base of his neck diagonally down to his right hind foot. She learned that he was rejected by his female mate and had found a new territory. In this rejection they had found common ground. She told him to stay away from the village; He told her the best game trails. (She really didn't need to know about the game trails, but he was trying to help.) She loved him. Line was the perfect companion always lazy when she was and always ready to train when she was. That was a great part When Iruka was with Kakashi she was training with a tiger. For two solid whole days she had been training against Line. She was faster stronger and even more agile.

This was the third day and she had woken up just before dawn. Her back was stiff and she straightened in her chair. She had been sleeping in a chair for the past three days. Her chair was now propped against the wall and as she awoke she jerked her head back. Unfortunately she had forgotten how hard a wall was. She rubbed her head at a fast appearing bump. She wondered why she woke up, she looked around in the dark. "Oh" she moaned. She had suddenly remembered a thunk. She got up and stretched out her back. She walked over to where Kakashi's bed was.

Unfortunately Kakashi had tried to get up on his own (he couldn't sleep and he was trying not to disturb the boy that was watching over him) he still didn't have the strength to move steadily and it was dark, he had managed to take one step before his legs gave out. He had fallen with a clumsy thud. He was trying to get back up when the boy placed his arm around him to lift him up. That was the last thing he wanted. He turned around and not very gently shoved the boy away. "Leave me alone" (this act of loathing Tanar would never find out the cause of) Even after their many adventures together and after she had forgiven him. He had regretted that night. "I don't need your sympathy little boy stay away from me"

Tanar was wide awake now. When he pushed her it didn't hurt. When she fell on her arm it didn't hurt. She didn't understand, why he wouldn't let her help him, he had for the past two days. She got up and came nearer to him. His words were full of spite and stopped her dead in her tracks, "I don't want you I'll live without your help. Your like the rags you've been using to bandage me. After you're done with them you throw them away. Well I'm throwing you away." He yelled. Those words, the tone, the hate, the hate. The words had so much power (She would later promise to herself that no one would be able to manipulate her like that again.) She wanted to help him. Was that what guys told each other, was that it.

He shuffled his feet over to the bed and collapsed on the bed and just sat there. He didn't look at the boy, he didn't care. He heard a pair of feet turn around and begin to walk away from him. He listened to the boys footsteps fade until he heard no more. Sorrow and regret only began to seep into his mind of what he had done. He did not cry, guys did not usually cry and he wouldn't start now. But he had to get rid of this tension. The tension that had just appeared after the boy had left. He was to weak to do anything at the moment. He was to weak to get rid of the tension and to weak of body and mind to say sorry to the boy that only wished to help him.

She walked softly out of the room. Her mind had been wiped clean. All thought was ripped out of her fragile mind. It was not a sheet of plain white paper, but black. A black emptiness. A bell sounded in her mind it was so small at first. The bell was Kakashi's rejection. The soft tune of words, of hate. They faded from her mind. Iruka came out of his room to see Tanar standing right outside his room in the dark.

Her shoulders were slumped and she hung her head. He quietly steered her into his room and sat her down on the bed. He lit a candle. His eyes widened in surprise. Tanar sat with his eyes staring at the floor, no mask no arm guards no Bandana. Tanar's shields were gone. Iruka realized just how wrong he was about Tanar. Tanar was a woman. Without her mask small pale pink lips were closed. A nose fell into proportion to her face. The red undertone now didn't quit look so out of place. She also had a small scratch on her cheek. She looked younger now, but somehow more mature. Without her bandana it revealed deep brown hair with dirty blue tips. Without her arm guards was the most surprising but also the most horrific. Thin ropey scars looped their way up to her elbow. They twisted around her like vines that had finally been cut off but had already strangled the bark. The Tanar Iruka knew was before him, finally exposed, finally vulnerable. The surprising fact that she was a woman left him dumb founded. She slowly turned her head to him. Brilliant blue eyes held his gaze. The eyes that looked like water that was purified. They were the same eyes that had helped him take care of Kakashi, had done some of his chores, had helped teach classes on ninjitsu. He was worried not for Tanar the woman, but Tanar the friend, the companion. "What happened Tanar"

The bell that was in her mind pierced her ever nerve with a shrieking note. Suddenly coming back to life with a mind of its own. The words of Kakashi threw themselves into her face, the hate. Iruka was there thank her stars Iruka was here. (She hadn't realized that Iruka knew she was a girl) She was going to cry. Kakashi had yelled at her, pushed her, thrown her away like the bandages she had used to heal him. She was going to cry

Boys don't cry, Iruka wouldn't let her cry, He wouldn't see her cry. She wouldn't let Iruka see her cry. She suddenly sprinted and raced away from Iruka. He called her to come back. Crying was a sign of weakness, she wasn't weak, she was stronger, she would have to train to become stronger then this. She sprinted into the front lawn of the school. Sheets of rain pounded against her body.

They drenched her in the first wave of wetness. She was exposed in the open the people who were up watched her. The people's eyes she could never escape. Some ninjas that were light sleepers or earlier risers saw a mass of baggy clothes hang ragged against her body. The Hokage of the village saw a wretched girl trying hard to cope with something she was not ready for. Among those many pairs of eyes was Kakashi, he saw a girl look up in his window, a girl he did not know or recognize. Her blue eyes searched for Kakashi but never found. Iruka had run after her and was standing under the porch.

Tanar let the rain dance of her skin. The tiny wet droplets acted like fingers soothing her face. She looked into the sky wanting someone to comfort her. It had been a long time since someone had injured her so badly. It had been even longer since she had someone to comfort her. The sun was rising in the east, but her face was to the west. She saw no joy in the welcoming of the sun. She ran from its warmth. She ran to Line. The tiger that had been a friend to her.

She followed a game trial hoping to run into Line somewhere along the way. Thankfully like all tigers Line had heard her crashing through the forest looking for him. He followed her noise until he could see her outline, but stopped before he revealed himself to her, there was another human around

Iruka had tracked her and kept up with her rampage. She had finally stopped in a clearing exhausted. He heard a sound a wind. It was a bell like tone. Shrill and dissonant the volume was soft. It was coming from Tanar. A bush shriveled into itself. The grass around Tanar changed color into a dead brown. The note changed into an even higher, and shriller tone. Tanar changed in between the two notes then added a third. It was a slow shrill tune of pain. It sang a song of death. Plant life continued to die around her feet slowing eating away at the vegetation that was not yet affected. A virus that could be seen. A tree rotted away before Iruka eyes. He mostly watched Tanar, something was wrong and it was getting worse.

(If you have ever watched glass crack slowly under heat knowing that it would explode this is the tension that Line and Iruka felt) Green Energy was visible now coming in clouds toward Tanar dancing around her body. The rain did not seem to effect the green energy. Iruka had never seen so much energy flow into one person. Only ninjas had the ability to manipulate that much Chakra. The death and smell of decay continued past Iruka. She was drawing the Chakra out of every plant in the area.

She was in a different sort of pain now. A stage that is not always reached by others. This stage and reaction toward pain is the result of one catalyst in a series of injustice and injuries. This was passive pain. To her the pain was like washing an already bleeding wound with water. The Chakra she was using stung her., but it was washing away the poison. The poison of emotion that was overwhelming her. The chakra stung her, but as long as she continued to summon it using her mind and voice it would still cleanse her. The emotion began to leak out of her as did the life of the plants she was stealing the Chakra from. She had a mission to complete, but she wanted to stay here

After all that she wanted to delay. She was getting paid to do what she loved to do. She wanted to delay. To stay with Iruka, and even Kakashi. She had to find out what she did to anger him. She had two options. One was to complete her mission so she could get paid and continue to survive. Two was to stay in this village and live not knowing what the dawn would bring. She liked the second option better, but to eliminate the first would take to much time. Time that she did not have. Chakra whispered above her head dancing to the tune. A tune that she could control. The raw energy was hers to command. It was better then any assassin. It could not feel, it could not be stopped, and it could kill.

_Complete my mission_ she ordered the chakra. The bell like note was ended on a final deadly low note. It came out of her voice with the command. The Chakra understood. It needed something to keep it under control. It needed a part of her own energy. A cylinder of solid green energy surrounded her. Cutting her off from getting out. She realized to late that it needed her life force to take its orders from. A lance of green energy shot out to her. She dodged. It was already to late the Chakra had its orders. To complete her mission. The Chakra unfortunately needed some of her. Another lance another dodge. Soon Tanar made a mistake, the lance pierced her right in her side. She grunted that felt different. It was not metal, but it also did not burn. The lance began to pull it self out of her. As the lance pulled out a wrenching squelching feeling, she felt a stomach lurching sensation. Her orders were being pulled out of her mind. Where she was to go _Mist country the center village_. What she was to do_ retrieve object from old man_ How was this to be carried out_ kill old man and any connections_ The Chakra didn't stop there. It continued to go through her body her mind her heart her soul. Thoughts buried deep below were brought to the surface of her mind. The first things were funny and happy times. Getting mud in between her toes, feeling the warmth of a small furry dog pressed against her. The jokes she said so the boys would laugh _What did the pig say to the horse…Say fella what is with the long face_ She remembered how many times the boys continued to laugh at that one joke.

She smiled. This was odd. She was trapped in raw green energy with no way out. The energy was stealing her strength and she was remembering jokes. _What did the poster say to the picture…You've been framed_. Those were the only jokes she remembered. Then the foreign energy began to sift through the sick and evil deeds that had happened to her or she had committed herself. The loss of her favorite pet dog, the day she got food poisoning, the day she lost her family to ninjas. The day she committed her first murder. The day she was given the hateful name Blue Wood assassin. The day she found her parent's killers. The day she killed an entire village. The green Chakra gave a huge tug and pulled itself out of her. It ripped out of her tissue, muscle, skin, clothes. Leaving a gaping hole.

Her stomach heaved and she began to retch onto to the grass. The Green Chakra slid away from her. Finally moving away to complete it's mission. It whisked itself away in the form of a green wind, a passing sick nightmare.

Iruka finally saw her through the green Chakra. It had happened to fast. (In fact he probably would never figure out what did happen) Both the ninja and Tanar's tiger friend Line looked on as she also began to hurl on the ground Line the tiger was the first by her side. He slipped his muscled body under her arm to give support. She leaned on him but continued to empty the contents of her stomach. Tanar was glad to have his big warm sleek body beside her. She looked up as Line began to growl and the hackles on his neck rose. Iruka stood in front of her. His eyes and his face unreadable. She placed her hand on her face. No mask, No bandana. She didn't have her disguise on. He knew who she was. "Line" she said "Stop it, I've had enough trouble today." Iruka suddenly laughed and added "Tanar already I know more about you and it isn't even breakfast yet" Tanar thought that was really funny she laughed as well "Please Iruka I just got rid of most of my stomach I don't want any food right now." The ninja and the assassin laughed in the clearing, and for once sharing empathy without any thoughts of judgment.


	4. Frog and Eagle

Chapter four; Frog and eagle

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Last Time: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kakashi said something mean (BOOO he is a bad boy)

Iruka follows Tanar into the woods were she passes on her mission to some foreign Chakra(energy)

Line- Tiger and Tanar's friend is introduced

Iruka finds out that Tanar is a girl (DUH! We already knew that)

And (Drumroll please) We find out that Tanar has an Alias (Gasp) She is called the Blue Wood Assassin

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tanar woke up slowly and grudgingly. She always did after taking a nap. Iruka and she had made their weary way back to the school and Iruka had let Tanar take a nap. (This nap happened to have lasted from breakfast until just before lunch) The sun hurt her eyes and she rolled over onto her side away from the light. She had forgotten she had a gaping hole in her side and was now painfully reminded of that fact as she rolled quickly back over to her other side. She came fast to face with the knowing eyes of the Hokage. She yelped and tried to get up and away from this old scary man that she did not know. (First consider that she had not thought that Iruka's bed was nearly in the middle of the room) She tried to scramble away but only managed not to find her back against a wall, but fell heel over head backwards over the other side of the bed. In a tangle of ripped clothes and sheet she fell on her hurt side onto the floor. "Uhh that had to hurt Tanar you'd better watch where you land next time" said the Hokage. She didn't like his tone, the fact that he was an old man prevented her from killing him on the spot. And her throbbing side she added with some resentment. She untangled herself as she considered the fact that this was the villages Hokage. (Although she was not a ninja she was not ignorant of their fighting style, their hierarchy, their dress, their personality, she even boasted to herself that they even had a certain way of picking their noses.) She was pleased with that assumption. She knew that the Hokage was once the best of the best, a man or woman to be respected and feared. She countered her first thoughts by adding her greatest defense, but he still was a ninja.

The Hokage and the assassin sized each other up. Each reading more about one another. The Hokage spoke first "Your clothes are ripped I'll have Iruka show you around the town so you can buy more." He reminded Tanar of a leaf, both sides are a healthy green just one side was a different shade. She liked it. "At least the parts that I need to keep up this disguise are still mostly intact." She said with relief. She reached out and grabbed her bandana and her mask. The Hokage watched as Tanar with practiced hands quickly placed both the bandana and mask on in one fluid movement. He crinkled his eyes in amusment, "No wonder most of the students think you're the greatest teacher ever." She turned around slightly puzzled. He finished "The boys worship you as a teacher and friend and the girls all have crushes on you." She blushed and the mask thankfully hid it. She thought how embarrassing it was. She changed the subject "If you please I'd like to ask that you keep my gender disguise a secret." As a after thought she added a "Sir." The Hokage tilted his head in acceptance and called in Iruka.

The two friends walked out of the academy and Iruka gave her first taste of local Ramen. She did not share his apparent loving obsession for Ramen and politely declined his offer for seconds. She was still on edge and wondered every time a person looked at them if her disguise was working. Thankfully every person just saw them as two guy friends that were catching up on old times. She still felt uncomfortable. The next place that Iruka showed her was the bustling market place. She quickly bought some new clothes and thanks to a friendly old couple changed in a nearby store.

She came out wearing a soft long and flowing dark-brown skirt. It revealed only her feet and it didn't restrict her movement. Her shirt was long-sleeved and was a fitting royal blue that clung to every curve. She had picked the shirt to match her eyes and the effect on Iruka was almost mind boggling. She took her mask and bandana off and her brown hair flowed just past the top of her shoulders. Her hair did not shimmer with brilliance because she never really brushed her hair. But streaks of darker brown gave the impression of wood grain. Iruka did not hang his mouth, but he was sure that Tanar would make a common village boy gape. Tanar was totally ignorant at this time how much she could impact guys. She always tried to befriend them not seduce them. She could not stand having her hair loose and flow around her neck. She asked Iruka if he could braid her hair. When he gave her a blank look she concluded that he didn't know how. She thought that ninjas were so useless; they didn't even learn how to braid. Thankfully the old woman knew how and quickly braided Tanar's hair. She tied a black sash around her waist that held a purse and other items such as weaponry. She did not want anyone finding out that she brought knives with her. She and Iruka began to walk the streets again. He explained the reason for the faces on the rock, though he could not explain how their faces got there engraved in stone.

Silly ninja had no idea what was going on around him. She always thought that was a failing of ninjas. They all had one track minds. One mission to complete at a time. They never considered the other rewards. Then again she didn't think of the consequences. She remembered briefly the night before. She involuntarily placed her hand over her side that contained a hole of flesh. This wound utterly confused her. She had felt that morning the energy enter her body. She only felt pain when it began to feed of her own energy and then pulled itself out of her. The wound Iruka had bandaged while they were in the clearing, the bleeding had quickly stopped and when Line revealed himself to Iruka and Tanar. She was glad to see him. She glanced quickly at Iruka and wondered how he thought of Line's sudden appearance.

Iruka at the time was actually focusing on going to a book store as a surprise for Tanar. He thought it would be a nice surprise for her. Besides he had to find a new book anyway. He had thought of Line though. The tiger had nearly made Iruka wet his pants. And He a higher level ninja was scared of a tiger. A tiger with an odd strip on his side, who happened to appear at an odd time in an odd situation. In fact these several days had been odd. He saw Tanar place her hand over the wound.

She saw Iruka glance at her and quickly put her hand back against her side. He didn't need to see her like this. Iruka surprised her by saying "Did it hurt?" She didn't understand, why did this ninja care, ninjas are taught not to care. "You were there Iruka." She didn't like remembering that morning no more then she had to. She continued walking but began to walk faster. She was confused and a bit resentful. No ninja was worth helping her, much less being friendly. "Not that" he said glancing at her side. She gave him a puzzled look. Iruka bowed his head and scuffled the ground with his boot. Shamefully he asked "When I saw you last night, you didn't have on, your arm guards." Tanar stopped dead in her tracks. That was her hardest secret to keep. Ninja Iruka was asking her to reveal what made her what she is. She was an assassin, a mercenary, a spy. No morals no values no friends. She was a forest that was feared even though all she did was survive. (Remember her name that was given to her by her enemies was the Blue Wood assassin) Iruka was looking earnestly at her. She walked back beside him and she grabbed his arm. "I can't" her voice soft and low and let go of his arm. He in return ran his hand over her arm worried "But the scars." She jerked her hand away.

She wanted to enjoy the rest of the day. She didn't want to dwell on the past. If she had to get rid of Iruka to do it then fine. (But she did not want to hurt him) "You need to be getting back to the school I'll come back later" She said. He was so confused but respected her decision not to tell him, but to send him away. "Go I promise to come back" then she smiled and added "I'll survive being in your school somehow." He couldn't help it. He this was the first time he got to see those lips turn into a smile. He returned the smile "OK See ya." He walked away. She gave out an explosive breath. She sneered at Iruka's back. Ninjas were so easy to manipulate (Not that she was trying to hurt him, just she couldn't stand having someone clawing their way into her personal life)

She saw a little young boy standing on the outskirts of the city. He was no more then around six years old. He was franticly trying to keep his eye on her, but was also watching Iruka fade into the distance. The kid finally stopped and bravely strutted up to Tanar. He came up to her stomach. The blonde hair was a bright yellow and his blue eyes stared up at her. He wore a orange jumpsuit that was to big. She looked down upon him and asked imperiously "Can I help you little kid." He apparently was taken aback by her attention to him. He put his hands on his hips and scrunched up his face witch made the appearance of small whiskers become visible. "My name is not Kid it's Naruto" He was hilarious the way he did that. He reminded her of a little fox trying to intimidate a curious Eagle. She being the Eagle. He then began to explain why he was spying on them. (Tanar had not said anything so Naruto had started talking on his own accord)

He said how he liked ninjas and how he was becoming the next Hokage. He said that to be the best he had to beat every other ninja and he saw how easily she had persuaded Iruka to go back. "I must learn this technique." She was now highly amused. The boy Naruto actually thought she had used ninjitsu on Iruka to get Iruka to do what she wanted. "Well you can really do anything if you have the right looks and manner. Besides guys like you always go for a sexy girl anyway." He scratched his head with his finger pondering "What is sexy?" She nearly burst out laughing. She placed her hand on his head. Solemly she answered "Learn form this Future Hokage, With the right look and pretty body you can charm anyone, thereby if they are charmed by you, you will defeat them." He grinned and said loudly "Alright I'll work on that, Thanks." With a wave and grin he ran off. (Unknowest to her Naruto would take her lesson quit literally inventing the infamous sexy Jutsu) She shook her shoulders and she was totally relaxed. Her shoulders became less tense and she walked with a flowing gait. Then she did one thing that she almost never did. She took out the braid and let her hair loose around her face. She began to hum quietly.

She saw a bookstore and feeling extremely carefree walked right into the door and turned to the left. She ran into a figure in green and navy. Thankfully she didn't land on her butt. "Excuse me…" She fell flat on her butt anyway. Surprise is not enough Astounded is much better. Arms outstretched toward her wearing his mask and headband was Kakashi. "Pardon me little lady" he spoke in a tone she had not heard from him before. He was playing with her. "My goodness I can't have bumped into you" he said in the same tone. At first Tanar was worried that he would recognize her. "Why?" she asked a little bewildered. He straightened and said in a most charming voice "Your so pretty I'm sure I would have seen your face that would have knocked me over before I could run into you." She wondered if that was supposed to be a pick-up line. He could be so two faced. She was more concerned now about her running into him. He was after all nearly beaten to death. He didn't look injured. If he was good enough to walk to the book store without help then he would be fine. What was he doing out of bed anyway? What was he doing here?

She wondered "You buying a book Kakashi?" He sat heavily down on a chair by a wall. She saw that first sign of his injury. He couldn't stay standing for long. It must have been painful for him to get this far. But she was not going to let him know just who she was. He took a book from the shelf, _Come Come Paradise_. "I was hoping to buy this book" he said but as he flipped it over to see the price he blanched. The blanch was partially hidden behind his mask and headband, but she had had to study him for three days to make sure he was even breathing. She asked why not and he answered "well because I … look over there." Unfortunately she did and she saw, nothing. She gave him a questioning glance and he put up his hands and as innocently as he could said that a strange boy had just walked out with a dog on his head. He got up and said a courteous goodbye. He walked straighter then usual. His shoulders were tight. Then she looked on the shelf where the _Come Come Paradise_ book was. Of course then book was not there.

She had the sudden urge to bust Kakashi. She couldn't stop imagining her yelling out that he was stealing an adult book. She infact hated that book. (For this part and because some young children might read this let us say it was full of things that only adult males like to indulge in) Then a thought passed through her mind that changed it. "Kakashi," she said "give it to me." His sudden denial of knowing what she meant made her almost laugh, Almost. "Kakashi give me the book and follow me," was her command. Maybe it was because he really wanted to be flirting with her. Maybe it was because he was hurting to much to care. Maybe he thought she knew and would tell. What ever the reason he flipped up his jacket and handed the book to her and followed. She picked up another book about local legends and went to the counter. The middle aged man gave her one long look. Guys suddenly irritated her on how many times a day they thought about girls. She roughly put the books on the counter. "This book for me and the orange book for my brother." She reached into her pockets and pulled out enough to pay for both books. She knew that she was not Kakashi's brother. Kakashi certainly knew that she was not his sister, but the annoying counter man didn't. The counter man quickly gave her change-back and she nearly pulled Kakashi out of the bookstore with her.

"How do you know my name girl" he asked. She ignored the question and instead answered in the most playful manner she could "You owe me ninja" He scratched the back of his head with the book. "I sure do I guess thanks aren't enough." He said. She shook her head and laughed "No but," she gave Kakashi a look. "since I paid for your book you pay for our lunch tomorrow same time same place" He replied "I'm up for it, but who are you" She loved ignoring his questions "Bye then little Copy boy" and she walked off with a quick OK sign.


	5. rabbit and wolf

Chapter 5 Rabbit and Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Last time:

She meets the Hokage/ Iruka shows her the town and she dresses like a real girl/ She meets Naruto at age six (three cheers)/ she literally runs into Kakashi at a bookstore/ She buys a book for Kakashi as a hidden apology/ She books a lunch for her and Kakashi the next day

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It was a dark blue forest. Her home. The bark of the trees shed their old bark like a snake. In the fall whole plates of the tree could be torn off. The bark itself was a silver blue. She only visited this place unknowingly in her mind, but it was her home. She was hiding from him. She thought he was her friend but like any cat they were fickle. Line was tracking her. Thankfully the blue wood contrasted sharply with his orange and black fur. She could spot him anywhere. Someone else was tracking her but she wouldn't blow her cover until the last moment.

Now many things were tracking her. Beasts of the forest, Humans from her family, Demons from her nightmares they were all intent on capturing her. A feral voice screamed "There she is!" She could not run from them. She kept running anyway. She was running faster then she ever had before. A huge paw struck her down. Her body was thrown against a nearby tree. Like a broken brittle twig her body dropped onto the ground. The same red-brown mutated claw turned her on her back. She tried to struggle but the paw pinned her to the ground. She looked up the paw into a fox demons face. The infamous nine-tailed fox demon that ruined the Hidden-leaf villages lives. He opened his maw to reveal giant bloody sharp teeth. She could smell decaying flesh on his breath. She was not afraid yet. "What do you want?"

The demon fox answered in that same feral voice she heard earlier. "We animals are all trapped inside this village. You are running from your own power your own blood, release us." Then the fox morphed into Line her only friend. She got up and wrapped her arms around him. Line said "Release your power, release us." He opened his mouth and savagely bit her arms. She screamed in pain. Then Line made copies of himself "the art of the doppelganger." Hundreds of Line tigers made a circle around her. Then different Lines began to transform into different beasts. Hawks began to swirl around her, rabbits scurried under her feet, wolves howled in fury. They chirped, squeaked, and barked at her "Release us, discover your power" She wrung her hands in the air and shouted into the sky "I WILL NOT!" The animals all stopped. They didn't even breathe; the only sound was her own body. They all tensed their own muscles. Every feather, hair, scale was tense. They sprang at her defeated small form.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

She opened her eyes and sat up. "Dam it" They knew. This was her problem. She had a gift with feral beings. Feral monsters were everywhere she went. They usually didn't find her until they caught her sent. Her gift was what made her an assassin. Her gift was what made her lethal. Her gift came from her family of ninjas that she forsaken made her what she was. She was a monster. A monster that animals pined after. An animal that looked human that was their goddess. She couldn't accept her family. She couldn't accept her gift. She couldn't accept animals. She had to leave the village. The local animals knew she was here and knew what she was. It wasn't always the same dream but it always had the same meaning. She would have to leave immediately. Iruka would worry maybe. She shook her head. No he was a ninja he wouldn't worry. In fact Kakashi probably wouldn't even know she left. Then she remembered her lunch date. She punched her pillow. She would have to find him and tell him, but she would be dressed as a boy. She had to leave. That would leave Kakashi with questions but he was only a ninja and she was not a part of his plans and he was not a part of hers.

She quickly put on her clothes followed by her mask and bandanna. She put her weapons and money in her belt. But she had an extra set of clothes. She stole a backpack. She stole it from the guy that roomed next to her. While he slept she took in his face to remember. It wasn't to hard. He had the biggest Eyebrows anyone has ever seen. A huge Tortoise was there as well. Unfortunately she didn't notice him until he chomped down on her leg. His huge mouth was sharp and drew blood from her hamstring. She didn't cry out. "You are here" it said. Now she was having delusions of talking animals. She grabbed it's extended neck. It turned out to be a battle between who had who. Finally the reptile couldn't get enough air and fell unconscious. The iron grip of its mouth slipped and she pulled her leg out. She left the room with the backpack never making any noise.

She packed all her things quickly and hurried to Kakashi's room. His room was cold. She sensed a feeling of loss and suffering. Now she knew she had to get out of this village her gift was emerging in more then one way. For know though it was a perfect tracking devise. She had to tell someone she was leaving. (Who better then some-one who reeked of honor?) She jumped out of the window. She quickly passed between two dozing guards and entered the room of the Hokage. She passed an object she could not resist. A crystal ball stood on a red velvet cushion. She recalled what they could do. She sat behind it. She wondered and she began to will the ball to life. She poured her energy into it. An image began to swirl in the relic. Iruka was snoring loudly; his arms and legs sprawled out on the bed. She let a smile pass behind her mask. She would miss this ninja. She sent out a silent goodbye and changed the image. She thought of Kakashi and the image swirled again. He was standing in a fog by the forest. He was standing by stones. Stones that gave away the stench of death. She knew that place she could find him and tell him she was leaving. She was fleeing from them. From the school, from the ninja's, from Iruka, from Kakashi, from her friends. Where was she fleeing to? Her mission was the only thing left.

She thought of the Chakra that she had sent. Again her hand rested on the hole in her side. "Show me the object" it was a command and the crystal ball obeyed. The object lay in a clearing in the forest nearby. The Chakra had returned to the original orders were given. All she had to do was return the object to its new owner. It was on the way to Kakashi. She felt an old hand on her shoulder. She tensed fearing for her life. No one had ever snuck up to her before.

The gentle old voice of the Hokage relaxed her "You wanted to see me?" She bowed her head and got up. "I'm leaving" she bowed and continued "Thank you." The change in tone from final to gentle was difficult for her. (She was not accustomed to thanking ninjas for anything.) They had only caused her pain before now. The Hokage turned away from her and looked out of the window. "I'm not sure why you hate us so, but Kakashi will be in a delicate state of mind when you tell him goodbye" She let him continue. He turned back toward her with his knowing eyes. "Kakashi had his best friends killed by the nine-tailed demon fox. One of his friends was from the Uchiha clan. His grave is the one that he stood by just know." (Remember that the Uchiha clan was known for having a special gift called the Sharingan Copy eye) she scoffed at him "I do not care for tragic ninja's" He nodded his head. She couldn't leave on a bad note. "I won't forget you" she tentatively said. He shrugged "What is the word of an assassin to me." She spoke more loudly "As long as a ninja wears the Hidden Leaf brand I will not raise my arm and strike them to their death." Tanar took of her bandana and let her hair fall down.

She took out a knife and cut a piece of her brown hair. The Hokage watched her with a raised eyebrow. She raised the knife and cut away some cloth that was stuck to her hamstring. (The same leg that was bitten by the tortoise earlier) She rubbed her hair across the wound and the dried blood rubbed onto the hair. She took a piece of clean blue cloth and wrapped the lock of hair in it. She presented the gift to the Hokage "I give you my word as a woman and I give you my blood as proof." He took it and nodded solemnly, "Blue Wood Assassin may you live as long as you wish." She smiled and put the bandana back on. She jumped onto a window. She gave him a thumb up and with dramatic flare leaped out of the window. She headed off toward Kakashi and the stolen object.

The clearing was there and the sun was just beginning to rise. A beam of sunlight streamed in a golden cylinder into the middle of the clearing. Off to the side was Line her beloved friend. In between his front paws was the object. The tiny scroll held a secret. She didn't know what it was. (The tiny scroll would destroy her then save her) She walked up to Line and gently began to scratch his head. He woke up and lifted his majestic head. "Will you release us" said Line. She took the scroll from him and placed it in her bag. "I do not have the power to control it, but for you I will try to learn how." He consented and also got up. "I will follow" he demanded. She did not want to argue but she didn't want him to hold her back "As you wish." The Blue wood assassin and the tiger Line walked together to Tanar's next target.

Kakashi was standing right near the stone. His mask was down was the first thing she noticed. She also noticed from the bushes that he looked like he was ready to go on a journey. His hand was placed on the stone. His hair was wet from the fog. She told Line to stay hidden and walked out into the open. She hoped for dear life that Kakashi didn't want to kill her anymore. "I have a message from the girl you met in the village yesterday." Kakashi continued to ignore her, but she knew he heard her. She continued "She is leaving and won't make it to lunch." From his apparent lack of interest she guessed that he didn't care. Feeling slightly irritated "She told me you wouldn't care ninja." He whispered so softly that she asked him to say it again "You don't understand." Suddenly she didn't feel so angry at him. His friend's grave stood before her and both of these ninjas were trying so hard to keep each other alive. (at one time) "ninjas die Kakashi it is what you do for a living." It was like she set off a bomb. He swirled around and began frantically to stab at her with his bare hands.

He would punch and she would block. Right hand, left hand then he tried to kick her. She dodged low and Kakashi rolled over her back. He was weak and he had just recovered from her last fight with him. "Stop this you will hurt yourself" she almost pleaded at the raving ninja "I was holding back before SHARINGAN Eye!" She stopped altogether. (The Hokage had told her that his friend was from Uchiha Clan not that his friend had as his dying wish given Kakashi his sharingan eye.) Her arms dropped in disbelief. Now she truly wondered which one of them was the monster. Kakashi was lightning fast. He used his chakra to perform his most deadly attack. "Lightning Blade!" He boiled all of his sudden rage into this attack. His fist struck her where her wound on her side from the primitive Chakra had just begun to heal. His Sharingan Eye gleamed red while his other eye danced in red rage.

She was torn backward from the attack. She was happy. The new judgment on Kakashi was this: He was a monster with dark secrets, just like her. The ninja was like her. In way he was different from her. Kakashi was a tool to use in what ever way someone pleased. She was a monster that allowed people to buy and sell her and her services to anyone who had enough money. She flinched in unbearable pain.

The blade of energy reopened her wound. Her gaping hole from before now turned into a bloody mass of dead skin and mutilated muscle. She opened her mouth to scream but she split her upper lip wide open. She got a mouth-full of metallic tasting blood. She fell with a heavy thud onto the ground. She crawled onto her stomach. He couldn't kill her. (He never would be able to) He would never be truly strong enough to annihilate her. Tanar gripped the ground in a fist. She locked her arm straight and tried to lift herself into a kneeling position. She spit out her mouth full of blood onto the grass nearby. She smiled at Kakashi.

_Kakashi's POV_

He was like a mad dog. He swore that he was even foaming at the mouth. The boy dared to belittle his friend. He knew that his friend died like any other ninja. He knew that his friend fulfilled the ninja's philosophy to be used as a tool and weapon. He also knew that his friend was dead. He knew that he shouldn't be reacting this badly. He had never had reacted this badly to anything ever before. He knew that as a ninja he was to be a weapon and a tool. He had never had problems embracing this creed. Except now and when he had watched his friend die in his arms. The boy was smiling at him. His strength evaporated

The boy was smiling at him. One hand was bracing against the ground the other was wrapped around his side where his lightning blade had sliced right through the boy's small body. "Let us see where your future lays Sharingan EYE!" He saw a body face up on stone steps. A bandanna was clutched in the boy's hands. He only saw the boy for a second. The vision began to blur into a haze of red. A red mist began to swirl and morph blocking Kakashi's view of the boy's future. A head took form, a red tiger with black eyes. Then a hawk's face melted into existence next to the tiger. A wolf was next, followed by a cougar, then duck, a goat, a deer's, fox, frog, eagle. Each head had formed from the red mist. Then the tiger spoke in a strangely human voice "You will not harm our child any more." The red mist was pushed away with a wind. A blue wind then replaced Kakashi's vision. The new blue wind changed into a set of eyes, blue clear water, they hardened into a blue gray flint. The wind spoke in the boy's voice only softer younger "You will learn no secrets from me while I am weak, FEEL PAIN ninja" The blue wind rushed at him. He was surrounded by thousands of blue knives. They all slammed into his Sharingan Eye.

He threw his hands in front of his face. He was in pain terrible pain. He writhed on his feet. He was grabbing his face with his fingers. He jerked his headband down over his eye. He stood there his hands applying pressure to his head as if it would save his life. A steady throbbing headache began to subside

_Out of Kakashi's POV_

She stopped smiling as Kakashi began to show his discomfort. She didn't even feel him try and use his Sharingan eye on her. She felt Line appear by her side. Hackles raised and his eyes glaring at Kakashi. She whispered "Line don't" and she placed her hand on Line's neck and gripped hard. Line stopped and Kakashi stopped as well. She watched in silence as Kakashi struggled against something that was caused by her mind. Finally she relocated her liquid eyes onto the ground. She could hear herself and Kakashi breathing heavily. Finally she heard Kakashi fall into a kneeling position on the soft earth. "What are you?" he finally asked. He wasn't scared he just wanted to know why his eye back fired. "Let me heal you first ninja" she said as she ignored her own wound and walked steadily to Kakashi.

She kneeled by him. She did not make signs of ninjitsu but Kakashi remembered what being healed by Chakra felt like. He closed his eyes and let the boy's hands on his shoulders heal him. Tanar then healed herself. She had exhausted almost all her energy. "I'm the Blue Wood Assassin. You owe me now" She got up she wondered if Kakashi was playing ignorant or he really didn't know who she was or Who the Blue Wood Assassin was. She spoke "Your friend was a good man I have no doubt, but would you accept having me as a traveling partner" She held out her hand. She pretended not to notice how Line's hackles rose again. Kakashi looked up at the boy's hand. He took it and she hauled him up. "Where are we going?" he wondered. She smiled behind her mask at him. She took the little scroll from her backpack. Kakashi looked at the ninjitsu scroll. She tossed it into the air and caught it "I'm not sure how many people I killed for this, but if it is a scroll of some forbidden technique then I'll bet word will have gotten out" She tossed it to Kakashi who pocketed it in his backpack.

She continued "I could use someone who knows at least a little about being discreet and speed" She beckoned with one finger and walked South "Line, you, and me have to get this scroll first to a town at least two days from here. Then we follow for a weeks more" He was not confused by the sudden mission; he expected that much from one of the most famous Assassin. He was confused on something and he voiced his confusion "Who's Line?" The boy pointed his finger near his friend's stone grave. A tiger growled in defiance and followed Tanar into the forest. Kakashi caught up with them and pondered what new mission this would bring.


	6. Horse and snake

6Horse and Snake

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto the TV series or the Manga (although I would kill to have it)

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Last time: A message from the local spirit animals and demons made Tanar leave and complete her mission/ A tortuous bit her (may all reptiles die)/ (News Flash) she swore a blood oath never to kill a ninja from the Hidden leaf village/ After a little scuffle with Kakashi she convinced him to join Line (tiger) and her to complete her mission/ The question of this chapter How will the Alpha males (kakashi vs Line) handle the other?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_Line's POV (remember that Line is a feral tiger so the events that pass are told in a feral animal's perspective)_

The territories were set. This is the first time in my long and majestic life that I have been able to express my true mentality; however more superior to the other male's mind. I wanted to cover the female Tanar's back. I believe I am the one of the two who should have the privilege of remaining near the female's back. The facts of the matter are as follows. The girl may be the one leading our party but because I am the most poised of the males she placed me in front to discover danger. The male carrying the woman's cargo is behind her now. I dislike this action from the girl, though I do not hold her solely responsible.

She has been acting strangely since I saw her manipulate the green force of Nature itself take shape. I know she is fighting inside herself because I am higher in character then the male on two legs. Well I will regretfully admit it was because she smells differently. Her gift I had known all along (not really) was subdued inside her. It was not until I informed the other feral souls like my own (although I am better then them) that she was the one who had the gift. I remember that night of sending a message from my spirit to her informing what I wanted. I mean what we wanted. Now because of my great powers of persuasion she will learn her power, although I am surprised she has not mastered such a wonderful gift before. She is a marvel to me. Her persona is much more developed then any other two legs. Yet she cannot do many things that I was born with. She cannot smell the air as I do. She does not see as sharply as I do. She is not as strong as I, but somehow I know what she is. The male two legs is an entirely different fang.

He has evaded my every try to subdue him. He is a young beast that can't even tell what the female is. I'm not even sure that if I wasn't here the other male would even know what to do with her. He smells like other two legs, but he is by far the most repulsive I have seen. I try as much as I can to keep my eye on him while he walks in the back and me in front, but I cannot. The female becomes concerned for me and thinks that there is danger. I keep trying to tell her that there is. The male behind you is your biggest threat. I can handle anything that comes from the forest, but the male you have for company has enough strength to kill you. You allow him to come to close to you. You and I are so much better then him. Let us leave him groveling at our feet in submission.

We have been traveling in this company for one full cycle of the sun and moon. The two legged male continues to follow. I hunt for all three of us. My body is the only one of the three of us that has caught two deer in one sun passing. I lie beside the female at night to protect her and she soothes me with her hands on my fur. I wish for her to continuing talking to me at night, but the other male has seemed to silence her. She no longer makes vocal voice but she and I continue to talk to one another, but only about the necessary environment. I want her to become less rigid like before. I miss her voice in my ear.

_Out of Line's POV_ the travelers have finished there first day of travel and today they will reach the village. If nothing goes amiss.

Tanar stopped instantly and grabbed a knife for the 50th time. Line had looked back again for the 50th time. For the 50th time Line shrugged his shoulders and walked on. She was near to the point of boiling over. The past 24 hours have been a living nightmare. The tiger had never deceived her before but this was ridiculous. And Kakashi was a constant source of concern. She had healed most of his wounds but he still had to replace all that energy. She mostly ate on the run but Kakashi unknowingly made her actually stop and eat. He needed rest from her little scuffle with him. She had used several techniques that exhausted the body physically and sapped away the Chakra in that body. (This technique was a combination of Gentle fist and Physical arts.) He probably had not even realized just how exhausted he was. If he tried anything to strenuous he would collapse. She also had to put on a disguise before she got to the town. She pondered the consequences for stopping now and changing or going all the way to the town the way they were. Kakashi couldn't escape her and the person that had been following them meant no harm which is probably why Line had not signaled her in earnest. She couldn't get a hold of what the thing was that was following them, but he hadn't tried anything yet.

She stopped and so did Line but Kakashi managed to run into her back. He was reading _Come Come Paradise_. She thought Kakashi would be more aware of his surroundings. (Kakashi also thought that he would be more aware) He mumbled an apology she paid no heed. She shrugged him off and motioned for him to come closer. She began to grabb some nearby sticks and made a teepee pile of little sticks. Kakashi watched in ignorance as usual while Line watched warily wondering what strange new action the female was making. She took out flint and steel and began to strike them. She wasn't having much success, but she didn't want to use another option that involved ninjitsu. She didn't have to. Kakashi walked up to her and told her to back away. She did so and watched as Kakashi made the fire through using ninjitsu. She interrupted him after he had sparked the fire worried. "Don't over exert yourself ninja" she said in contempt. He stopped his flow of Chakra and Tanar took it from there.

Kakashi thought it odd to make a fire in the middle of the day but he did not argue he knew better. The boy had naught talked to him in one complete sentence for the whole day. The boy did watch him. Kakashi was still slightly surprised that this was the Blue Wood Assassin. The renegade Assassin mercenary was known for any task, stealing looting, murder, and great at disguise. The Assassin was known for being a monster going to sick lengths to get what was needed. The massacre in sand country was the assassin's first appearance of great magnitude. The whole Blue Wood was a pleasant mystery that could be pondered for hours. There was a branch of Blue Wood ninjas that had been destroyed in that massacre. He still wondered not how the boy became the Assassin (Kakashi had risen to the elite ninjas at a very young age) but why the Assassin had become what he was. It was like professional curiosity.

Tanar interrupted his train of thought by speaking the first words Tanar had said to him in many hours. "Watch the fire" She was crouching over the fire and took out a water skin. She placed it nearby the fire. She stood up and told Line to stay put and watch Kakashi. She turned to Kakashi and with surprising command spoke "Don't runaway and don't follow." She walked a ways back in the trail and took out her extra clothes. She made sure that the man who was following them was not nearby and concluded that he had waited by the camp as well. She changed into those clothes. The shirt was a soft brown and the pants were a comfortable black she also took out a headband. She always hated wearing this. It looked like arrows cut in half and going in different directions.

This was the symbol of the Blue Wood Ninjas that were all wiped out. This was her family. It was also her disguise she had to keep a professional view. She put a green vest over her brown shirt. And she took down her bandana and instead bound her hair in a ponytail. She would wait to put on the head band. It always seemed to burn her flesh when she put it on her. It was like the scars on her arms. Marks that she hid with all her heart.

She stalked back to the camp and found Line and Kakashi waiting. From an innate sense she could tell Kakashi was speechless about her sudden change in gender, but his only physical betrayal was him looking at her. She kept the mask on but bandana remained. He scanned her like some sort of new weapon. She hated him already judging and calculating how he would use her as a tool and a weapon. That was all ninjas thought about their lives in using others as tools to be bought and sold. She couldn't stand it. She watched the fire and then looked back into Kakshi's only visible eye. With satisfaction she knew that he was to weak and he wouldn't have enough strength for them to continue until tomorrow after he got another nights rest. Until then he was as useful as a wet rug. Tensions were high enough Line was continued to reject Kakashi's company. At least Kakashi seemed not to notice. He was good at playing ignorant.

For her to finish her disguise the fire would have to continue to burn until it was a pile of ashes. She sat down and began to pluck the grass. She always like plucking grass it was her way of showing mother earth that nature might be all powerful but Tanar could remain a pain in the butt. Kakashi took out his book and began to read, again. She waited until she grew bored and not moving tried to sense who was following them. She talked to Line as well. He seemed overjoyed by the fact that she was giving him attention and not Kakashi. From him she gathered that he had followed them from the village and so without a doubt she concluded he was a ninja. She was poking the fire with a stick when she spoke loudly to the forest were she knew the stalker was. "Come out already unless you don't want me to feed you some of our dinner" she added in a maternal voice "We've got venison Jerky" Line perked up his head and growled. _Another male_ A man with wild white hair stepped out into open view. He opened his hands in kindness. She didn't know what or who he was, but Kakashi seemed to know. She noticed Kakashi was shaking. His excitement was seeping out of him. She pointed a finger at the stranger "You are?" the sudden gasp from Kakashi made her turn her head. "You don't know who this man is," he breathed in utter surprise. Kakashi leaped off of his feet and jumped around the stranger like some sort of puppy he yipped "This is the Sannin of the village, Jiraiya" She appeared out of no were and grabbed Kakashi by the ear and pulled him back to the fire. "I didn't realize that ninjas could have fan clubs excuse my brother's over excitement" she said in contempt. That stopped Kakashi and the stranger in their tracks. They said at the same time "Brother?"

She sat down and began to pull out some Jerky that Line had caught. "Yes, Brother, Kakashi we will be posing as siblings and believe me the way I hate you they will not question me" The stranger started to laugh and so did she, Kakashi swiveled his head form one to the other in a confused arc. "Call me Sannin please" and he dropped to the ground next to her and she offered him some meat. They touched hands and Line's growl turned into a snarl. Sannin looked at the tiger with utmost contempt "Whose mister possessive over there," Line stopped growling "What kitty Cat got your tongue" He doubled over in laughter. He was roaring at his own joke, and Tanar thought it was a bad joke to. Kakashi on the other hand wanted to impress his most admired person in the world. (Sannin is the author of _Come Come Paradise) _Kakashi started to also poke fun at the cat. Saying things like Line wanting milk and fur balls, along with curiosity. He also took a twig and stabbed Line in the ribs. That did it and Tanar smiled behind her mask. The snarl that arouse again turned into a roar as Line leaped in aggression at him and Kakashi landed on the ground and yelped in surprise.

Kakashi would later swear that Line was foaming at the mouth. Tanar knew that she had to intervene. She would at least wait she loved to see ninjas squirm. For some reason watching Kakashi was even better and this was the second time. She took out a flaming branch from the fire and spoke to Line "stop it Line" he answered his paws trying to rake out Kakashi's throat. "He will not be your mate, I will" She lowered the stick she shouted in anger "MATE!" she also leaped up and hit Line right on the head with the burning branch. She didn't realize how far her anger could boil over into her strength. The tiger slumped over on top of Kakashi. Kakashi was huffing. She pushed the tiger out of his way and helped Kakashi up with an arm around his waist. He let her. He couldn't understand. First it was a boy now a girl. First the boy nearly killed him then healed him, then his own anger made him fight revealing his Sharingan Eye now the girl was helping him. He was astounded by her. He just began to puzzle out that the girl he had met in the village was her. When his idol showed up. Now the damm tiger was after him. The girl saved him. Why couldn't he defend himself unless, unless the girl was a ninja and he was weak because of their last battle. No one had ever beaten him before.

She gently placed him on the ground. She knew she owed him an explanation when he couldn't even protect himself. She was still fuming at Line's sudden revelation. She would not give the answer unless he answered the question. Normally she would have let the stronger of the two fights it out. If one of them got killed then so be it. She was a shadow and the stranger the Sannin would never know who she was. She shouldn't care who died or who lived, it was not her choice. She couldn't care, she had seen to many deaths to many fights, to much blood. She did care that was the unthinkable and not understandable, the implausible ideal. She wanted both of them to live, the tiger she wanted to live because she wanted to torture him later on. How dare he think about mating? Was that all men thought about? She did care for the man beside her. His broken body she had healed again and again, but he was a ninja. What was wrong with her. She watched as Kakashi healed his hurt pride. She waited for Line to awake. She sat by the tigers huge sides. The stranger watched all with an amused eye and waited.

The sun began to set. Line woke up to his beloved female beside him stroking his head. He purred (that sounded more like a rumble of thunder) and she patted his head and then looked over at Kakashi and the stranger. They were sitting together talking over some Jerky. She wondered what they were talking about. The fire burned low she had kept it lit all day. She waited until it was dark. To dark to see much detail or color. She got up and the men stopped talking. She took her water skin and poured it onto the fire, immediately dousing the fire and the light. "Hey what was that for" said the Sannin. She suddenly didn't like him or his saucy attitude. He had been trying to talk to her all day.

She let the fire cool and then began to pick out all the still large branches and threw them away. That left a good sized pile of soot and ash. "Perfect" she muttered. She took of her bandanna letting her hair fall down into her shoulders. Kakashi watched with fascination as the girl picked up a fist full of ash and then began to rub it into her hair. But she was careful not to get it on her face. He concluded her action and categorized them as genius. She was dying her hair black with wet soot. It was inventive and it was a good disguise. The Sannin stood up and said in a defeated voice "I have tried everything I know to get to you, but you have resisted all my advances thanks for the dinner and good luck in whatever you are doing." He turned around in the dark and proceeded to walk into a tree. Sannin rubbed his hand furiously on his head to try and stanch the pain, and the embarrassment. She was finished and walked up to him. She said in the most maternal voice she could "Want me to kiss it to make it better pervert"

He perked up and smiled "Well if it's what you want" She took down her mask thankfully because it was dark no one could see her face very clearly. "You should have just asked Frog Hermit" she said playfully. He stuttered in surprise "How did you?" She kissed him right on the lips. (It was not her first time she had lip locked and it most certainly would not be the last.) He was passionate she'd give him that. He put his arm around her and everything. They stopped at the same time. She licked her lips. He was breathless (He would stick to peeking for the rest of his life no more kissing) She gently gave him a nudge into the woods "Bye" she said as if nothing had happened. She loved doing that acting like she could play with guys as much as they play with girls. He jumped into a tree and ran off as if in fright.

She spit onto the ground in disgust. "The sooner I get into town the sooner I wash the ash, the grime, and now the saliva off of my face" She turned around Line and Kakashi were both staring at her. She ignored Line he wouldn't be interested in kissing she was slightly annoyed and a bit revolted. "What you want some too Kakashi" she picked up her back pack and beckoned to Line "We will sleep a little away from the fire" Kakashi still stared dumbly at her. She stopped "Coming?" he shook himself. The girl was creepy and so well collected. He followed again wondering if he would regret dealing with the assassin.


	7. raccoon and trout

7Raccon and trout

Disclaimer: I only own Tanar that is it no Naruto no Kakashi no ninja no world or anything related to Naruto. So there (shifts eyes nervously) They will never catch me MWAHHHHH!

Ok kids; Here is an answer to some questions that were asked/ Q: What was Tanar's mission/ A: The mission was partially explained in earlier chapters she was to steal a forbidden scroll from mist village and kill anyone who had any remote connection to the scroll. Guards, owners, etc… But she didn't go to mist village under some emotional complications she managed to summon Nature energy itself and command it to do the mission for her. Now all she has to do is return it to her client that is paying her to steal the scroll/

Author's comment" faithful readers; this is my thanks another day another chapter another chance for me to poison your minds with my own insanity. Thanks and R&R

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Last Time: Kakashi learns that Tanar is a girl (opps she forgot to tell him)/ She meets the perverted Frog hermit and gives him a little more then he can handle/ Line and Kakashi battle it out. Note: remember it was dark so Kakashi still has not seen her face in the sunshine. Tanar has dyed her hair black and for their disguise she is posing as Kakashi's brother.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

This is the second night out in the wilderness and Line is sleeping next to Tanar. Kakashi is asleep a little farther off.

The trees blocked some of the sky. It was alright though. The stars were bright and the moon was a shining thumbnail. She wanted to see a certain star formation. The trees were in the way. She shifted her head and craned her neck. There it was. She breathed a sigh of relief. The star was strong but a line of twinkling stars made it look like a broken comet. Her family had called it the Broken Arm. It was what she was known for as a child. She thought of her own scared arms that were hidden by only a sheet of cloth. She recalled her family with a slight sigh. She wondered if they would stop and wonder in awe of her power or destroy her because of what she became. Line head moved against her shoulder. She stroked his head to quiet him. He had been through a lot with her. She nearly killed him earlier and yet he seemed to except it without regret. He did not pine for her attention anymore, but he was still wary of Kakashi. She heard a rustle of leaves.

She did not move. She did stiffen in surprise. Someone had managed to find them. She heard the sound of feet, four feet. No not even that four hooves came to her head. She opened her eyes to see a small deer with green eyes right over her. She sat up and the deer scampered away. She looked into the direction of the deer. She nearly choked. Lined in a circle was a multitude of fur and scales. Feathers and fur covered the trees. She was in profound connection with them. The forest was alive with them. She could sense, hear, see, them all. An owl screeched in the dark. She jumped in shock. She looked over to see if Kakashi heard it. He was snoring, snoring at a time like this. She called his name quietly. The forest was as silent as death. The same deer walked out again. "Ninja?" it asked uncertain. She answered with out thinking "I am no ninja." Again he said one word "Why" she was not surprised by that question. The innocence of the deer was too much she had to give him an answer. She patted Line's back; he needed to hear as well. He woke up silently and blinked his eyes. He gave a curt nod to the deer and the little fawn sat down next to him. Line gave her a slight nudge of his great head. "Go on female" She smiled. She had to tell now, it was a hard secret to keep.

She let the smile fall form her mouth and she told her story, slowly. "My family was the set of Ninjas called the Blue Wood Ninjas. We were the last village. We had no country, no people to protect or honor. I was like all of you when you were born or hatched. I was ignorant. I did not know, but I was fashioned after you. My mother was a ninja so was my father. I was too young too weak. Even your parents might not know me, but your grandparents I called and played with. That was my gift that all of you are here for. I have the thoughts that can release you from your own minds. I have the power to give you a memory and a conscious. Do you know what that is?" Many of the animals shook their heads. Line explained in his voice majestic but gentle "Because of the female's ability I have now the skill to be more advanced then you, like a human. I have the ability to interpret what the humans around me are doing and sometimes even thinking" She stroked Line's head for the hundredth time and he rumbled low in his throat. She continued "I was to become the next ninja but I was an animal to my own family. The rejected me like the wolf family will reject a dog or a raccoon." She noticed that all the animals she mentioned were present and shifted uncomfortably. "Then they came" she pointed too the sleeping body of Kakashi. The animals seemed to have just noticed him. They hissed and balked in fear. She crawled over to him and laid a protective arm over his figure. She noticed that at this some of them showed signs of rage. "No listen to me first" she said quietly they stilled for the moment.

"This man is a descendent of those monsters yes, but let me tell you what happened. You see we are also the cause for a crime among your laws I am the cause for generations of pain. A mutation to horrible and undeserved. My family is responsible for releasing and creating the Fox demon Kyuubi. I am truly sorry fox clan for what my tribe did to you, but as I said I was only a cub. My problem arouse when every ninja like the one beside me tried to kill Kyuubi. I still thought I was welcome among you so I tried the only thing I thought was right. I tried to stop the ninjas from killing Kyuubi." She paused here was the big secret.

"One night after the playing with all of you for the last time I was called into the village by my family for something important. I jumped at the chance in being included in my clan's activities. My own family has marked me. The way of the ninja as a whole is that if you can not control it the source and it needs to be destroyed. The rest of my clan of Blue Wood ninja's thought of me as a traitor. They wanted to destroy Kyuubi as well, but I resisted them tooth and nail. So they beat me into submission. They bound and gagged me in the darkness of the woods and then they mutilated me. The bruises healed but they performed a secret art of fighting called forbidden jitsu. They branded my arms in the ultimate humiliation to them. Because vines can choke a tree to death they decided to use vines of Chakra against my very flesh. My own father was the one to take rope and then make them come alive. I was powerless and I yelled in pain as the ropes wrapped themselves in their burning embrace. For some reason you all heard me that night and you came to my rescue. They defended themselves against you. They had their right to torture me as they did so they killed you all. I can still the smell of burning feather and fur."

"But then Kyuubi appeared and he grabbed me in his jaws and whisked me away into the heart of the village. Then the other ninjas attacked. A huge miscommunication the foreign human ninjas thought that I controlled Kyuubi and when he destroyed the village My tribes lives were forfeit as well as those of the foreign ninjas." She looked down at Kakashi again. "All of his friends and mentors were destroyed in the massacre of the Blue Wood Ninjas along with my family. I forced Kyuubi away at what he had down that is what made him so angry. My gift had seeped into him and he was given enough power to think of anger and rage at the human race especially ninjas. He went on a rampage and thankfully he was sealed away from what I heard. So my family branded me and then my own feelings caused so much pain in both animal and human lives. I have forsaken my power as a ninja and now my power is beginning to rear it's ugly head again"

She stopped talking. Finally her long tale was over. Her own extent of her gift was still a mystery. She could sense how much animal was in someone and somehow she could control that. She could make someone feel the fear of survival or the lust of mating. She never liked using it. She only used it when she needed it to survive. That was her motto, Survival of the fittest. Kakashi stirred underneath her hand. He muttered some unintelligent words bet she kept her hand on him. She soothed him. He quieted and slept on. "I remember" said a feral voice. She looked up almost in tears. The animals parted for one hulking figure it went so slow she new it to be a tortoise. The huge old reptile walked slowly to her. It stopped in front of the two humans. "You used to do that for any of us in the woods that slept near you. I still believe you are welcome. You are scared more then any of us because of your gift and because you are a human." She couldn't help it. Somehow returning to the world of Humans was helping her return in the animal's world as well. Because of ninjas like Her family she had hated them with a seething loathing that had made her a monster, worse then an animal. Now because of men like Iruka and Kakashi she had begun to heal. "I have cried silently every night before I fall into slumber. The tears that squeezed out of my eyes when the sun set were a sign of my weakness. I can't be a ninja if I am this weak."

Then Line said "You can't be an animal if you are weak either" He padded toward her. "You need to become a ninja female before you master your power; I am like this because your power has leaked into me. I am not even sure I wanted that change to occur but your own power overcame my will" She cried and let drops of her regret spill onto her cheeks and then lost into the ground below or into Line's fur. "Line I am sorry I will try, but I don't know how after…" She felt something clutch her arm. She stopped startled. Kakashi shifted facing her. He was awake. They were both silent. His dark eyes looked into her face, but she didn't think he was looking into her eyes. "How much did you hear?" quietly she questioned. He let go of her arm and sat up. The animals had disappeared so silently even she did not know they left. It was only her, Kakashi, and Line.

He continued to stare at her. His gaze was so piercing. She looked down in shame. He had heard enough to know she was a monster among humans. He tapped her shoulder and she looked up. He felt her face. His fingers lightly brushed the wet cloth of her mask. The tears she had shed had not yet dried. He took his thumb and brushed them away. He left his hand on her face. She moved her hand and lifted his headband away from his face. "Let your eyes see my truth" He nodded and used the Sharingan Eye no red fog blocked his view but he did respect her when she guided him through her mind. "I can see your hate for us Tanar" the man replied. She retorted gently "I can not change my views when that was all I learned." Kakashi laid back onto the ground and beckoned for Line to come. Line did as he was asked and also laid down next to Kakashi in between the two humans. Kakashi said sleepily "Enough for tonight" She laid down next to Line "I agree" She said as she drifted off to sleep and her face was dry for the first time since Kyubbi was created


	8. spider and fox

8spider and fox

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's comment: Ah guys if there is confusion or questions concerning me or my story please Review I would love to hear from you (with the exception of flaming oh alright flames included)

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Last Time on animal oxymoron: A long and chatty episode Tanar explains her past and guess what Kakashi ease drops and learns most of her past/ That night Kakashi uses his Sharingan Eye on her again/ Tanar has accepted the fact that she must become what she has hated most of her life a ninja (may the gods look kindly on her tortured and bitter sweet soul)

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

She woke up to the sound of a loud bird. It's cheerful morning song revealed it thought it could sing while the world thought his words out of tune and out of Rhythm. She grunted and sat up while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She felt strangely impulsive this morning. She tried her gift for the first time with a childhood ignorance and ease. She focused her energy in finding the bird. It was a small common species. She forced her mind into the bird like putting on a sock that was to tight. She felt for the bird's voice box. She manipulated the bird's body and made the bird sing one shrill note. The note was too high and shrill for the bird's voice. The piercing cry rang through the woods in one strained yell. She forced the bird to lose his voice.

With satisfaction of knowing the bird would not sing his annoying song to greet the sun for at least a week she recoiled her mind from him. Kakashi and Line had woken with a start at the disturbing noise. They saw Tanar stare off into a part of the wood. A small brown bird fluttered onto a tree a few meters away from them. The bird cocked its head at Tanar and opened its mouth. No sound was uttered. The bird was defeated. She pulled up her mask but even Kakashi got a glimpse of the smirk on her face. Using her gift once more she ordered the bird to fly to her. It landed on her shoulder head down in submission. She spoke kindly to him for his feathered breast showed his heart sink. "little brother of the sky, learn from this and know to learn from others that are enjoyed more and you will attract more females this way" She commanded quietly. The little bird listened with earnest and he knew what she commanded and he learned from this experience. He flew away heart beating to learn and copy other songs.

She watched the bird fly away and she stood up. Silently she waited for Line and Kakashi to awaken and prepare for the journey. She noticed that Kakashi was firmer and more secure when he moved. But she voiced her concerned "Are you well enough to speed up the mission ninja?" They held no secrets from one another. (They never would be able to any more) He nodded his head and so the three companions set off at an easy jog across the woods. It took her awhile to remember the path but she found her trail and pressed on. Talk was sparse but it was not needed. They knew how much each could handle. The night before was a revelation into each others physical strengths and mentality. They forded a stream about midday, they ate on the run. This was a simple life this was the easy part of her job. They both relished the uncomplicated steps of moving their bodies. The tiger beside them loped with an easy grace. It was amazing how much was accomplished with the words last night that had passed in between the humans and Line. It was mid afternoon when Line caught the sent of human inhabitation. Kakashi and Tanar leaped into the trees and found a sight worth repeating.

A fire was burning. If a fire could be healthy with orange and blue flame this fire was not. A column of green smoke lifted into the air lazily. The human's went back to the ground and proceeded with extreme caution. Tanar told Line to stay close to her and be absolutely silent. Line was surprised and silently scared at the sudden change in manner in both humans. They both carried weapons in their hands. Each muscle was tense in their shoulders. The green smoke burned their eyes from the stench. It was also farther away then they planned. The minds of all three were alert to every sound. Line could hear no other animals. Tanar sensed no feral minds. Kakashi suspected a trap. Sweat began to roll down Kakashi's back. Line's fur was raised. Tanar felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Kakashi signaled for them to go around the other end of the fire so the wind would not blow the smoke into their sensitive faces. Tanar agreed. Line realized that they nearly brushed the village homes when they circled around the fire and he told Tanar his finding. Tanar was still tense, even jumpy she was not ready to enter the village to deliver the scroll just yet. They reached a clearing. The green smoke was pouring out of wood logs that had been soaked in a liquid that caused a smell so horrific the humans were glad they wore masks. Tanar voiced her concern for Line's sensitive nose and he replied silently he would wait just on the tree's edge. A middle aged man stepped out from the back of the fire.

His blond hair contrasted with his mineral green eyes. His face was unblemished but strangely smooth and white. His cold voice betrayed no emotion. It was slick like a snake's scales "You saw my signal Assassin good." Tanar did not let her guard down. She smiled in contempt her manner arrogant and disdainful. "I have the item I want my money." The man walked around the fire toward them. He stopped briefly right by Kakashi "I thought you loathed ninja's company, but I see you have with you the Ninja of a thousand Jitsu's." She nearly spit in his face. (She had forgotten how truly repulsive her client was.) She placed herself in between the client and Kakashi "He is my training partner no more no less." The client lifted one greasy blonde eyebrow and faced her. His breath smelled like roasted meat. "The scroll?" he demanded she retorted "my money?" He shrugged the question aside. He sauntered away before continuing. "You killed my father and his ninja's correct." An odd question she wondered but nodded her head. He lifted his hand and inspected a set of well manicured finger nails. "Ah see there is the problem." She interrupted "What problem?" The boy looked at her with eyes as scumy and slimy as green pond algae. "I wanted to have those ninjas under my services, but since you seem to have killed them I will have to capture you using hired ones instead." The danger to her was immediate and she acted just a fleet of foot. Tanar and Kakashi began to run. A trap a double crossing trap was set and sprung.

They were running to the town. Line was with them. She panted to Kakashi "Look at the scroll and tell me what it does." While running he took it out and read. He nearly tripped on a log when he scanned its precious contents. He stopped and read trembling to Tanar "It is a scroll that can cure any death wound and reverse the age of that individual" She shook herself and cursed "Damn it I'll spit on the inventor's grave for making this scroll." A cold male voice answered "See that is the problem with you Assassins you never appreciate what we do." She couldn't see the man who said it. The green smoke seemed to have followed them and blocked her view. "Really ninja what is it that you do that I do not" the male voice answered in her ear. "We make killing people an art" A knife pushed it self into her yielding flesh. (The blade was covered in poison) She screamed as a burning point sliced into her right arm. She felt a struggle happen around her as Kakashi fought the man that had stabbed her. She saw around 15 more men melt into solid forms as they came close to her.

They had weapons risen. Kakashi was strong, but not that strong. She yelled at the man "You miss calculated ninja just like all the others before you who have tried to kill me. You stabbed the wrong arm" She lurched herself up and threw an oriental star at him. A bloody gurgle was slowly silenced as he fell to the ground. "I am left handed" she whispered The other 15 men paid no heed and leaped at her and Kakashi. She swam in the poison that had penetrated her every cell. She struggled weakly as the other ninjas bound her. (She noticed the symbol of Sand, Sound, and even some Hidden Leaf Ninjas) The ones seemed not to notice that Kakashi was one of them and seemed not to care as he slipped away into the forest as she slipped away from her consciousness.

She awoke to feel something poking at her chest. She moved her arms violently, but of coarse they were tied together above her head. She opened her eyes. Scumy green eyes looked straight into her blue ones. She lifted her head. Her right arm was feeling a searing heat and she had hot flashes rake her whole body. The client stepped back and examined her. She was tied to a tree naturally and her arms were tied to a rope that was knotted to a hanging branch far above. She was on her tip toes which made her arms stretch out causing the blood flow in her right arm to move freely causing more pain. The client had a seductive look on his face. His body blocked all of her limited field of vision. The poison was working well; her vision was covered in a static green. She wasn't sure how else the poison was incapacitating her, or if it would kill her quickly or slowly. The client raised his hand and began to stroke her face. She realized her mask had been pulled down. He traced the curve of her jaw. He cupped her ear. Brushing her hair line, her eyes, her lips. All the while an expression of lust dominated his countenance. His fingers lingered on her mouth; she opened her mouth and bit down hard. His eyes squeezed shut in pain. He yanked his finger out of her mouth. She had held on tight and some skin came off as he pulled his finger away. He glanced at his bloody finger as his life liquid flowed down his hand. He glanced up at her as she spit his flesh out of her mouth. He raised his other hand and slapped her across the face. He leaned in close and whispered in contempt "You pay a price for doing that."

He stepped back and revealed a blood drinkers dream. The fire was still going and on top skewered on a spit in the middle of the fire was a skinned tiger. A once beautiful orange fur coat lay on the grass beside it. She could see with sickening horror the diagonal line that was on one side of the fur. The stench that permeated the air with its foul aroma was her dearest friend's roasting body Line.

Her eyes glazed over but she saw. Line's muscles were charred a brown crust. Black blood splotched on his ripped carcass like a disease. His ears had been cut off all that was left were strings of tissue. His eyes were black ash pits and stared with dark abyss. Muscle's of his neck and back were untouched, but his stomach was torn and flaps of his flesh folded back revealing white yellow bone. The client's green eyes watched her with satisfaction. She looked away she couldn't look at this site of butchery.

In a way she felt responsible for killing him. Her gift had given him a conscious. Her gift had given him feelings morals emotions. The tiger that had a sharp stick plunged the full length of his body was no animal. It was a being who could live and be human. The only difference was his outside skin and fur. She made him a person that probably wondered why he was going to die. Or where he would go after his life fell away from him. Her gift made him realize how young or old he was. This was a massacre. Her stomach rebelled against her and she held it down with sheer will.

Her arm was now a constant and painful throb that had engulfed the length of her arm. It was seeping into her chest. Her skin was hot to the touch and a fever kept sweat on her forehead. Her vision was clouding over in a green haze. The poison was slow and steady. It was killing her. The sun's light seemed to echo her body's pain. A red sun was low in the sky sinking fast. The pink and yellow clouds seemed ripped gashes in the heavens. Her client left to get his finger bandaged. He placed one guard beside her. The ninja looked familiar. He wore a Hidden Leaf Village head-band. Using a voice that seemed not to belong to her she asked "The Hokage does not know you are here does he?" The guard turned to face her. His eyebrows were the size of small bushes. She remembered through the fog of her brain. The man she had stolen the backpack from was him. His eyes betrayed no emotion, he did not hate her, he thought of her as common thief. He was surprised that she knew the Hokage. He answered softly "My orders were to capture the Scroll that you stole." She searched his eyes. She found no malice. She risked her life on some truth "Did the Hokage tell you what I vowed in front of him?" The man shook his head slowly. Her blue eyes as well as her voice tried to make him understand "I vowed on my blood not to harm any ninja bearing the Hidden Leaf brand."

He retorted "I can do nothing now for you, but if another ninja from my village comes to you then I will also help." She smiled wanly (she thought briefly of how unlikely Kakashi would rescue her) "Then there is no chance of you getting me an antidote for the poison that runs through my veins." That one statement shocked the ninja to his core. He cursed colorfully "My orders also consisted of bringing you back alive." She sighed in pain and drowsiness. He watched her. "I can see why he likes you" he said. She laughed quietly, but the laugh quickly became a cough. "Who would like me enough to do anything but look at me for a moment?" He bit his lip. She hung her head in sorrow and defeat. She was dying she could feel her body beginning to shut down. "Just tell me what your Hokage wants with me" He answered carefully "He wants to perform the scroll's message on you." She smiled again "So you get me out of this death and you place me in another how charming." He nodded. She was not surprised at the ninja's acceptance of her fate. They were all the same. The ninjas were always the same. Kakashi and Iruka they were all the same. She wondered if Kakashi got away or if he was roasting on a spit as well. They wouldn't do that to Kakashi, they were killers but not cannibals. Now she wasn't so sure. She watched the sun sink behind the green fire, but she couldn't bear to look at Line as the sun set.

She concentrated on breathing. It was becoming harder for her. "Look I maybe be stronger and faster then you, but poison kills anyone, and I'm beginning to feel it." He gave her a skeptical look, not trusting her. (As well he shouldn't) "Look I'm not asking you to untie me or anything just keep me from dying" She nearly spit on him. She didn't have time to argue for long or the strength. He paused long and staring at her, she held his gaze with her icy eyes. He nodded and walked into a nearby tent. He came back a moment later with another guard. She raised an eyebrow. He answered with an ill conceived sneer on his "Won't want you to run away now." She also sneered at him. She knew what he wanted her to do. Thankfully the ninja guard that was replacing him was a member of mist country. She could kill him first and then worry about untying herself. The Hidden Leaf ninja went away hopefully getting her the antidote.

The other guard had his back to her that was his mistake. Her mistake was she trying to find a position were she could kick him squarely in the neck to kill him. A kunai knife sped from behind her and nicked her already weak right arm. The mist ninja turned around at the sound of a grunt. He got the small knife stuck in his throat. The familiar gurgling sound of gushing blood made her close her eyes as rain drops of his hot blood splashed onto her. She heard something being shoved away but she kept her eyes closed. She still had blood on her eyes. If she opened them well the red liquid would spill into her eyes. She felt callused fingers brush lightly the blood away from her eyes. She had felt those hands before. She opened her eyes. A white mask with red painted lines to ascent the shape of a fox greeted her foggy eyes. (The mask wearer's arm held the symbol of the hidden leaf village) The same hand that brushed the droplets of blood removed the mask. She closed her eyes in relief. Kakashi stood before her. He untied her hands. Her right arm fell heavy against her side. The rest of her body collapsed afterwards. She sunk to the soft earth bellow her feet. She waited for her to get her breath. She heaved herself up.

She was staring right into Kakashi's face. Tanar was holding her breath. Her vision had turned a green haze. "I know you could kill me now, Why?" He grabbed her hand and pulled for her to follow. She stumbled after him. A shout was heard from inside the tent where the other Hidden Leaf ninja was. He pulled her again. She stayed where she was. "We must leave" Kakashi commanded. "Kakashi I can't see." He stopped and she could feel his body very close to her. She looked up with bleary eyes. All she could see was his pale skin and gray hair. The fight from inside the tent become more violent. The hidden Leaf ninja rushed out of the tent. A surprised greeting form Kakashi "Guy?" the ninja now identified as Guy the Jounin answered "Kakashi?" The client of Tanar rushed out of the tent as well. He was stumbling with a tiger's skin cloak wrapped around him. He was screaming in a whining rage. She suddenly let out a wild cry of rage of her own. He was wearing Line's coat.

The baby spawn of a demon was clawing his dirty scummy hands on her friend's skin. She sped toward him in uncontrolled rage. She pounced on him and he managed to pull the tiger's fur away from his face. He saw the Assassin coming toward him. Her blue eyes were ringed in yellow from the poison. He was pinned to the ground. The Assassin had her knees on his hands and a small knife against his neck before he could untangle himself further. Her face was so close to his the client could smell her breath. It smelled like burning flesh. He found a reserve of strength and heaved the Assassin off. Tanar rolled quickly and picked herself up again the rage would not last to long. She had anger give her strength before, but never feral rage. The green haze was clouding over but she could hear the client pick himself up. Her hunched shoulders and her right arm was now useless. Guy yelled "Stop assassin I have the antidote" He held up a small vial with a dirty white liquid. Tanar had lost all human thought, she did hear him, she didn't use her reason. The client shouted for his hired minions. They came on quick feet. Fourteen other highly trained ninjas had surrounded Kakashi, Guy, and Tanar, but the Assassin saw only her client still clutching Line's coat.

The green-eyed human began to laugh cruelly. He spoke "You are surrounded and blind and you are dying you cannot hope to win Blue Wood Assassin." It was her turn to laugh. Light flecks of blood jumped out of her mouth as she laughed. "I care not for being surrounded, I am blind, but there are other ways to see, And as for dying scum eyes I can live long enough to KILL YOU!" She ran to were his voice had been. He was not fast nor experienced enough to dodge. Her rage faded away as she felt her blade sink into his soft flesh. He fell to the ground. She wrapped her hand around his face and felt his mouth. She traced her hands down blindly until she felt cold bloody steel next to her fingers. She had killed him her blade had gone upward at the base of his chin. She turned around. Her keen sense of hearing and smell had vanished. For in her rage she had gained her defeated friend's (Line) senses. Her body had altered itself to that of an animal. It could not have lasted. "Kakashi, Guy, they both nodded I hope you can handle these fourteen thugs for me…" She closed her eyes. The rest of her senses died into blackness. She could no longer feel herself as she fell toward the ground. The two Jounin ninjas nodded toward one another.

Kakashi ran weapon in hand to dispatch with the other ninjas. Guy ran to Tanar and he pried her mouth open and poured the white cloudy antidote into her mouth. Three already dead by Kakashi Guy called him over. Again without words Kakashi passed Guy a weapon and then he passed the scroll over as well. Guy helped Kakashi get a hold on Tanar. The two ninjas one clearing the way for the other with the precious human burden the other with the scroll sped off back to Hidden Leaf Village the Night had fallen. Did the axe on Tanar's life fall as well?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

For the faithful readers of my story here is an answer to the question that was e-mailed to me earlier on. The question was Why names of animals for the chapter titles? The answer is the title of the story. Animal Oxymoron the fact is that Kakashi and Tanar hopefully have nothing in common. But if under the circumstances they may come to like one another. Hence the saying, A bird can never love a fish and a Fish can never love a bird. So the titles are animals that have absolutely nothing in common.

Thanks

BlackChimeras1125


	9. crow and tiger

9crow and tiger

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (I would love to meet the author but then who wouldn't)

This chapter is in honor of Line

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Recap: Stop reading right now if you have not read the last chapters/ I mean it people/ OK then/ Tanar uses her gift and makes a bird hoarse and passes on some wise words/ The scroll turned out to be a double cross/ She gets caught and poisoned/ Line the tiger is brutally murdered at the hands of her green-eyed employer/ She meets Master Guy and with Kakashi they escape. Did they give Tanar the antidote in time/ When she was liberated did she agree to give up her life only to the hands of the Hokage or has she agreed by escaping the gallows to meet the grim reaper again as the Hokage performs the scrolls technique on her?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Kakashi had stayed with her the whole time. It was more difficult then first thought. After running all the way with Tanar's limp body and other ninja's hot on their trail they had finally made it back. The Hokage was there to greet them. Kakashi went off to take Tanar to a medical ninja. Guy went off to make the report to the Hokage. The medic ninja had down all that he could. (To Kakashi that was not enough) He spent the rest of the night either trying to stay awake or making sure Tanar was breathing. He was fearful. It wasn't that he thought Tanar was strong enough (Remember she had beaten him several times in tests of speed and skill) Kakashi had not seen what had happened to Line when they had butchered him. He had seen what became of the tiger. He acknowledged the fact that the animal was dead, but Tanar. Tanar he could tell was consumed by Line's death. He had seen the light of hopelessness before. It had been when his friend lay dying in his arms and had given him his own Sharingan Eye. He wondered if Tanar would wake up in the realization that the tiger had been killed. Could she wake up at all? The tiger was too human to be just an animal that obeyed Tanar. It had tried to kill Kakashi on its own will.

He hadn't dozed off at all that night or at dawn. Iruka had rushed in and Kakashi had to have silenced him more forcibly if Iruka had been anything higher then a Chuunin. Iruka had nearly grabbed her while she recovered, but Kakashi was fast enough to stop him with a simple words "Hope for her." He had said. Iruka was nearly overcome. Iruka had taken one glance at Kakashi before he asked if Kakashi had gotten any rest. Those few spoken words passed between them changed who watched over Tanar that day. Iruka skipped the classes he was to teach that day. Kakashi slept even though the sun bid everyone else to stay awake. Weariness made Kakashi sleep more then he should have So Iruka watched through the night as well. He was less vigilant and he dozed off while guarding Tanar. The morning sun brought on the new day and to Tanar physical strength.

Through fighting against the fading poison was a chore in of itself, she breathed more regularly. Kakashi woke Iruka non to gently at dawn the next morning, but with no vocal reprimand Kakashi bid Iruka to attend and teach his classes as if nothing was wrong. Tanar was given water and only water, the Hokage and the medical ninja agreed that food would only make it worse. Tanar breathed easier. Kakashi informed Iruka of this and ordered that they could both sleep that night. Tanar would still have someone to awaken in the room if she needed something. Iruka was sitting in a chair his head rolled back when Tanar first opened her eyes. She had a dream about Line, she was training with him. When she had reached out to rub his fur like she had always done. She felt nothing against her hand and she awoke. Her fingers were not even outstretched in wanting him. She cried silently until she choked on her own tears of lament. Iruka did not even awaken. She slipped back into slumber tears forgotten but the slumber did not rid herself of her own misery of Line.

She awoke next to the sound of an old man's footsteps. A sun gleamed warming her back. Kakashi sitting by the door in shadow. He was painting something, but he put it away when he saw her stir. She sat up. Her right arm cramped in pain. She clutched it with her left hand. Kakashi had walked to her side and supported her. His blue cloth mask was up, but his eyes asked her not to move. She noticed that she felt his hand on the skin of her arm. The touch of exposed skin to her arm was so foreign to her she shrank back from him. She tried to cover her arms with the blanket and tried to pull down the sleeves of her shirt. (She was wearing short sleeved shirt) He backed away from her. The Hokage entered. "Leave master Kakashi" the Hokage demanded. It was the only order Kakashi hesitated on. Tanar didn't want him to hesitate at all. She also commanded "Leave us ninja now." He left, but Tanar could hear and saw him drag his feet on his way out. He would obey the order. The Hokage dragged the seat Kakashi had been sitting on to the head of the bed and sat down.

"So Assassin you are beginning to heal?" asked the Hokage. She nodded "Yes Master Hokage." He didn't smile, but accepted her sudden code of honor. He brought out a wide brimmed painted hat from behind his back. It had the appearance of the Hokage's own headdress. The differences were it was blue where the Hokage's was red, instead of the sign _Ho _(this stood for fire and each Kage had one of five symbols on this symbol of power) _Mizu_ stood for water. The Hokage passed it to Tanar. She accepted it as he spoke gravely "This is the gratitude that the Mist Village's Mizukage sends you. He has agreed to make you the heir Mizukage after you become a ninja." She was confused, but sneered at the Hokage's own cleverness. He had added the _after you become a ninja _as if she might or might not have the option. She said deadly quiet "You didn't tell the Mizukage that you were performing the forbidden scrolls secrets on me did you?" The Hokage nodded confirming the information. "What will you tell him after you kill me then?" She asked sincerely curious. "If you are killed in the experiment remains to be seen Blue Wood Assassin but until then you are to recover as if nothing is going on, you will train and regain your strength, you will tell no one, nor may you discuss it with anyone except Master Guy who already knows your fate" She concluded that Kakashi and Iruka were not told what was going to happen to her. She wouldn't tell them, they wouldn't care, and they wouldn't wish to hear her complain, they were ninjas after all. The agreement was silent between the Hokage and the Assassin. The Hokage dismissed himself his head high his face unreadable ever so dignified.

The days of early recovery were the hardest for her. She spoke nothing after her command to make Kakashi leave. She was confined to her bed for another two days under the watchful eyes of Guy, Kakashi, and Iruka. She was fed gruel for her stomach could take nothing else. The silence was peaceful, but tense. The second day she was awake she walked out of the room and into the sunlight. The body she now walked in was not the same as it had been. The antidote had worked from keeping the death waiting, but it left permanent marks. She became a breathing shadow. She could never again be as strong or as fast or as bright as before. Her only source of dull amusement was watching the academy students. She marched aimlessly around the campus until she found a deer trail. With foggy painful memories she walked down the deer trail that led to a predator's den.

She reached Line's old room. The small cave did not show any recent use and had no trace of Line. Yet, she remembered where he had lived. The night darkened and she blindly groped around in the darkness of the cave feeling for Line's comforting body. Of course there was no Line to comfort her. Tanar sat in the dark her arms embraced her knees by her chest. Murmurs of words were uttered unbidden from her lips. The bell of her mind rang mournfully, but her face remained dry. Voice low, smooth, and rippling softly called to the other animals. One by one small clawed or hoofed feet, walked, flew, or slithered to her cold body. Large and small bodies encircled her. They pressed themselves up to her and gave her what little comfort they could. The animals could not understand why One of there own could feel this way. They did not comprehend that she was human. Her voice whispered softly in song. The heads danced in rhythm to her melody. The noise of the lone girl was the only thing that could be heard in the forest that night. Every other feral voice had been silenced. She once again cried herself to sleep in hopelessness with beasts that also slept by her.

Kakashi was not the only one who heard Tanar sing her lament. He was not the only one to know who the voice belonged to. He was the only human to act. On silent feet he followed Tanar's careless trail. The laments spell had broken when Tanar no longer sang. The animals disappeared as silently as they had come. He came upon the cave and with a torch went inside. By firelight he saw Tanar sleeping and shivering. With regret he saw that Tanar had been crying again. He knelt beside her. His soft breath grazed her face and she awoke. Gently Kakashi pulled her into a sitting position next to him. The torch sputtered with flickering life because he had placed it on the ground. He held her silently knowing all to well what it was like to lose a friend when you were hopeless to change the fates. Leaning against a wall he brushed her hair with his finger tips. Her last defense against Kakashi crumbled. He was a ninja, he was a man, he was here for her to comfort her as Line had been. They stayed in the cave that night. Tanar wrapped in Kakashi's brotherly arms. Kakashi fell asleep first, his hand still on her head. She slipped into slumber her head on his chest listening to the steady musical beat of his heart.

Tanar awoke her head still on Kakashi's chest. She quietly scooted away from him. She sat back gingerly against the wall. Her back was sore. She had grime all over her. She tried to wipe tears and dirt from her face. Her dirty hands left more brown streaks on her face. She stared blankly at Kakashi. She was brooding. It had gone too far. She had never been so vulnerable before. Her family had never been this close to her so how could a ninja she had only known for a couple of weeks be this manipulative. She was flattered by his sudden attention. She was now wary. Ninja's were treacherous dogs they were your best friend then they bit your throat. She would have to treat Kakashi more like a wild animal. Outwardly kind, but vigilant for any double cross.

She gently shook him awake. He was startled to see the dirty face so close to him he shot up into a fighting stance. In his rashness he had collided with the ceiling. He grunted and began to rub his head furiously with his hand. She smiled behind her mask. There would be a fairly large bump there later on. She took his hand roughly pulled him out of the cave into the open. Dawn was just beginning to gleam on top of the trees. A new day new problems new questions new answers. She trotted back to the school Kakashi leading the way. She would never let him be at her back any more.

She bathed thoroughly for the first time in days. The ninjas had provided her with everything from soap to towels to new clothes. She first tried to rub of any dirt that could come off before she got in the bath. The room was misted over and the large pool of water was empty. It normally was a public bathing area for the other girls, but it was midday and they were all in class. She had made sure none would see her arms or the rest of her body. She sat by the edge of the warm pool letting her legs be submerged in the warm water. Mist played around her body. She sunk into the bath with a small sigh of contentment as the hot water relaxed the muscles in her tense corpse. Soaking was good to her, but it wasn't long before it was to hot and she climbed back out again. She was dizzy from dehydration. Along the walls were numbers of facets. She clambered to one and drank from it deeply. The cold water gave a start to her warm insides. She flipped her brown hair and with the cold running water she doused her head. Feeling more awake she quickly shuffled back into the hot bath and with soap she scrubbed herself to the creases of her ears. After washing she grabbed the towel and began to dry herself. She sat on the cool stone floor thinking.

She was doing that more often now. She was always a very rash person before hand. That was part of her flare as an Assassin. She was confident always in her ability to beat her opponent. Now she wasn't so sure. She had barely kept up with Kakashi as they had made their way back to the school. Line was her biggest problem. She had felt something die in her in the hours she was not aware of the outside world. It had leaked away. She had tried to keep it with her. Even if she had to have kept the poison in her body she tried to keep that body of water soul in her. But the dam had broken and part of her spirit her being had sluggishly poured out of her. Line's torn and maimed body remained in her minds eye. Searching in her memories she was surprised to find how blurry the image of Line butchered and dead was. She always remembered now in clear sharpness which she had never focused on before. The light smell of decaying leaves and damp stone that always accompanied his fur. She recalled how silent he was on the forest floor. His huge paws that held so much force and power made little noise as they had padded through the wood together. She now acutely aware for the first time how his breathing was so slow and steady. A knock on the door interrupted her.

She realized with stunning abruptness she still had the towel draped over her. She slunk into the corner of the room. She tried to make herself as small as possible. She waited. A pause before another more uncertain knock. She ventured "Who is it?" Another pause. She berated herself silently for being so careless and being so unaware. "It's me Iruka" She breathed a sigh of relief. He was weak he couldn't harm her. "One second Iruka," she breathed. She quickly put on some of those clothes and stepped out. Iruka was sitting on the bench in a waiting room. He was smirking and had his eyes closed. Tanar sat down across from him and waited. She didn't have to wait long. He glanced up and gawked at her. She lifted one eyebrow. "You're wearing a ninja's uniform!" gasped Iruka. (The Hokage had given them to her all she had of her original self was she had on her face mask and her arms were covered) Tanar also for the first time wore the Blue Wood Ninja headband. It held back her hair and she had tied a rough pony-tail. Tanar would now usually and forever wear ninja's clothes. It was her turn to smirk. If she was wearing ninjas clothing she might as well act like one. "Yes" was her somewhat resentful answer. Iruka stopped gaping and handed her two scrolls he had hidden in his pockets. "From the Hokage," he said. Tanar got up and beckoned Iruka to follow. The two walked out and it was Tanar who led them to the Raman shop. She paid for Iruka and her to have some food. She also paid for a beer. She let Iruka have it. She let him have three more before she opened the first scroll he had given her. The day was quietly slipping by unnoticed. She knew he would want to know what they were about, but drunk he wouldn't remember what she said to him that night. Iruka was showing small external signs of drunkenness.

Tanar smelled the warm sent of noodles and booze on Iruka's breath. She scanned the first scroll. It was from the Hokage. The letter was this;

_Blue Wood Assassin-_

_I know you are not accustomed to our ways so I will be plain in my orders. You are to first and foremost to train your body back into it's original shape. I am assigning you under the protection and teacher Kakashi Hatake. You are to attend with him all his missions that are assigned to him and you are to serve him as any Genin level ninja. In addition to these duties you and I are going to spend several hours a day when possible in studying the scroll. The other scroll with this letter is a copy of the forbidden scroll. The scroll when being referred verbally to me or Gai will be the forbidden seed. Like any plant it will grow back, but this scroll is like the seed it is deadly and powerful. When any information is seen by you or you have performed it successfully yourself in-form me at once. You will receive daily notices from me on the progress of decoding every day. _

_Your first mission under Kakashi takes place in four days ( time enough for you to regain partial strength) you will make a pilgrimage to the MizuKage and guard him. _

She let the scroll roll onto itself. So she was now a slave to Kakashi. And the Hokage expected her to hasten in finding the scroll's secrets, secrets that would probably kill her. She glanced at the other scroll. The scroll that was a copy of her death sentence. She heard Iruka belch loudly. He didn't apologize. Briefly she noticed how rude he was for his action, but it seemed the scroll was silently called her. She shook her head. She hadn't remembered having any of Iruka's beer. She grabbed the scroll of the forbidden seed and slowly unraveled it.

A complicated set of designs, cuts, constrictions, plants, herbs, blood debts, greeted her eyes. Tanar's eyes hardened to a crystal ice blue. The bones of a mother, the fire of another human, the blood of life, then the time of day, time of night, the number of days and nights it took to perform, fasting. She quickly picked it up and stuffed the scroll into her vest. Her hands clutched her head. She tried to wipe out the symbols that the scroll required. The bell in her mind clanged violently. She felt a hand on the back of her neck. She grabbed the hand and held onto it for dear life, for her sanity. Slowly the bell rang weaker and weaker. She opened her eyes. Iruka was close to her. His hand on the back of her neck. She let his hand slide to her back. She could see the scar on his nose very clearly. He small frown made him look concerned. The frown disappeared as she relaxed. The goofy grin returned. He padded her back roughly, "Your such a light weight Tanar' can't even handle one cup of beer." She exasperated "Yeah look who is talking you drunken ninja." He got up suddenly and he stumbled, but she was quick and caught him. The scroll forgotten at Iruka's antics. She smiled. And paid for the last of the food and drink. She led Iruka back to the school. The sun was setting. She had spent most of the day taking the bath and staying with Iruka. Swaying a little under Iruka's weight Tanar made it mostly to Iruka's room before Kakashi arrived. With silent pleas from Tanar Kakashi helped her get Iruka settled into his room before Kakashi and her were back outside watching the sun try and stay above the tree line. They both knew Tanar's new position under Kakahsi and their new mission, but Kakashi felt slightly proud of her for finally becoming a ninja.

"I have something to give you," uttered Kakashi with some hesitancy. She ran her hand through her hair. He took out a small white mask. She glanced at it sideways, but she turned to him in astonishment. Small black lines encircled the eyes and lined the jaw, and cheek bones, but broad sweeping orange added more color and depth. She took it slowly from him. Kakashi lifted it carefully to her. She shuffled it in her hands until it was face up and it seemed to be staring back at her with shaded holes. On the flat of the right cheek the white paint was stained with one word in blood red. She rubbed the small character mark with her thumb. It read "Line." Kakashi had painted this for her. In honor of her greatest friend. "Most of the specialized ninjas have masks, it is there trademark." He said more secure. (He was sure she would appreciate his gift to her) He thought he owed to her. Kakashi had disappeared and had forgotten about Line until it was too late for the tiger. He had teamed up with Tanar and Line. Line was his teammate no matter how different he was. Kakashi had made an unspoken vow to always put team members first. She flipped over the mask and with slightly trembling hands she put the cool material against her face. The small black strap she tied onto the back of her head under her hair. Kakashi smiled and squinted his eyes in joy as the tiger like face stared back at him. He was proud also of his sudden artistic flare. He thought that the mask had turned out just the way he envisioned it. It looked slightly like his, but more feminine more feline. Tanar abruptly got up. He opened his eyes and also got up. She turned away and began to walk back to her room inside the school.

Kakashi followed as he had done during her mission. He knew the roles would be switched when he would lead. It would be his mission. He wanted to keep this moment going for as long as he could. "What are you doing?" asked Tanar in biting words. Kakashi stopped. He tried to gaze into the face. The tiger mask hid the blue eyes that he had often studied. For now Tanar had melted away leaving only the painted tiger face in front of him. Puzzled but unwilling to cross her he silently backed away. The tightness in her voice had caught him by surprise. Was it fear, anger, it wasn't gratitude. "Go away ninja" was her command in strained tones. He didn't know what she was trying to do, but in his uncertainty he faltered and did as she commanded. He walked away from her. The mask he had given to her was supposed to connect them, but it was now a barrier he had constructed and she would not pull the barrier back down. She would no longer give him the key into her mind, her soul, or her heart. A stone cold face was behind the tiger mask. She decided then to help the Hokage unravel the secrets of the forbidden scroll. She put every last particle of strength into finding the meaning in the scroll. Her last connection with the Leaf Ninjas either way by death or staying with the Mizukage would be in her drive her valiant attempt to decipher the scroll. Her cheeks were a dry as paper when she should have had tears of gratitude spilling down her face. The mask was her knew strength. She was not human; she was a dead tiger that walked in a human's body.


	10. beaver and sparrow

10 beaver and sparrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Authors Comment; Well it's my tenth chapter anniversary and all seems to be going pretty rough for Tanar. She has some issues with being human

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Times: Tanar makes a recovery from the poison (thank goodness). The Hokage has put Tanar to the task of learning the forbidden scrolls techniques (Even tough it has the possibility of killing her). Iruka gets drunk. Kakashi gives her a ninja mask in honor of Line (that was nice of him). She rejects his comfort/friendship (I hate it when she does this) and she decides to help the Hokage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the last three hours she had been focusing Chakra. Two hours before that Iruka had taught her the basic rule book of ninjitsu; the signs were the hardest part, but she was just careless. She had the energy and the power to do the most advanced, but with Iruka's constant nagging, she had to start from square one. It felt like a sharp angular box too. She was only allowed to do this action after doing this one signal. Finally she had gotten so fed up that she had gotten up and left; she had done it while Iruka was ranting with his back to her. She had quietly stood up and walked right out of the door. His voice was loud enough to mask her steps. It had been like this for the past two days. He would teach, she would get frustrated, he would rant, and she would leave; a cycle that she would not repeat again.

She was back in Line's den. The scroll unraveled across her lap. She was memorizing a list of requirements. The forbidden seed scroll was not to her liking. It involved too many people. This was her list so far;

The fire of a fellow human

The blood of her greatest friend

bones of a mother

enemies present

A waxing crescent moon

The Chakra level of a thousand lives.

Her earlier apprehension was eased by a single line of script in the middle of the scroll, "_All in the soul of the phoenix_". This she translated as the victim or recipient of the scrolls power dictated what the actual translation was. In her mind she could twist the words and requirements to be easier and totally harmless to anyone else; the tricky part was deceiving herself. The _fire of a fellow human_ she could translate literally. Just steal some fire from the village. _The blood of her greatest friend_ was harder, but she took it to be nature as her best friend (since she did not trust humans) so the blood was water. She could get that from a stream nearby. _Bones of a mother_ was the easiest to do. Her family had an old lullaby that said that mother earth was the structured body by stone and rock. The samples of common pebbles would be ground into dust and that part was finished. _Enemies present_ she figured if the scroll thought she had enemies then it would suffice. So she would use her mask Kakashi had given her; he was an enemy and he had given it to her as a present. It would work. If it was damaged in the process what did she care? _A waxing crescent moon _required ingenuity. The moon tonight was a waxing half-moon, but if she blocked the moon light in the circle of where the scroll was being performed the light of the moon would shape that of a crescent moon. Then for the last requirement, "_The Chakra of a thousand lives," _she looked around the cave an ant crawled in the dark. The scroll didn't actually say The Chakra of humans or anything big. She followed the ant with her eyes until she saw its colony. She was planning to put food out and while the ants swarmed around the food she would capture them and then kill them.

After all the consequences were thought through and dealt with, she began to prepare. She would perform it tonight on something she would possess, but still remain conscious of her own body to complete the scroll; it was slightly complicated. She would possess a small animal and the animal would then be the holder of her mind. So her thoughts still would allow her to perform the scroll. When she finally performed the scroll's techniques the animal's body would be the one to suffer, not her. It was perfect. Especially now that she knew most of what her gift could do. Her Chakra had developed enough in the past two days of individual training she now had a list of the attacks she could do and then the consequences (regardless to how short the list is).

Possess an animal's body with a conscious level no lower then a birds (no amphibians).

Con- no insects or frogs, slugs, she instantly loses this ability on the animals species if she directly kills the animal (example she kills a domestic dog she cannot posses dogs of any lineage, breed, or age) and this leaves her body open to all attacks depending on how hard she has to try and posses it.

Gain the one sense at any given time from any animal ex; eyes of the eagle

Con- she has to have possessed this animal before hand to retain this ability

Could sense and manipulate a person's feral emotion. Ex; to flee in a sense of danger so that she could drown a person in fear of her

Con- Because humans have higher levels of mentality they are less prone to have and obey these instincts like survival

Can communicate with an animal through a feral language similar to human

Con-only after an extended period of time of constant observation and attention to that particular animal may she communicate with it ex; Line, and the sparrow

Can give consciousness level to that of a humans to an animal

Con-Only after an extended period of time and the animal goes through human experiences ex; a predator changing his food diet to vegetables only

She had tested each one constantly over the past couple days and each had worked perfectly. The animal she possessed would probably be killed so she would have to choose wisely. The animal would be turned into a young cub, gosling, chick, or puppy if all went well. If it didn't then the animal would suffer not her.

She began gathering the necessary items, but she did it secretly. She avoided the school as much as she could. Running into Kakashi or Iruka would only delay her. Besides she hadn't talked to Kakashi in those two days at all. She wasn't going to start now. She would have to go on the mission with him soon anyway. She ran into the small boy Naruto again. He was truly a nuisance. He wanted to show her his new ninjitsu or something of the kind. She wasn't paying attention. Everyone else was ignoring him, why should she do anything different than them?

The sunset, any other time she would have gone to the roofs and watched the sun bleed away into the dark, but the moon, as she had predicted, was a waxing half moon. She carefully began to move branches of the trees and then in a clear circle was the light of the waxing crescent moon. It cast it's moonbeams in a clearing and Tanar then circumscribed the area into the circle of the moon itself on the forest floor. She was almost back to exactly the way she was before, not thinking only doing. The little branch she had stolen from a bakery in town she made into a bigger smoking fire. She recalled briefly of dying her hair that night with Kakashi sitting beside her. It was whipped away by the task at hand. She trapped the colony of ants in the cave and killed them all. She even took the lives of six more ant colonies for good measure. With the dead ants she also ground them together with some stone gravel, and then she added water from a stream. She poured in the ash of the fire and made the smelly mixture into a paste. She sprinkled it around the circle, but leaving the light of the moon's clear and untouched.

Using her gift she sought out her victim. With ease she focused on a perfect target, an aging vulture was not but a mile away. She disliked vultures anyway. The vulture she possessed flew right to her. Her mind was powerful and his feeble in its age, she had no trouble holding him and then rubbing the earthy past on him as well. Lastly she went into the cave and brought out the mask. She placed it in one corner of the crescent of the moonlight. No regret crossed her face as she gazed at it. Anger at Kakashi was steaming inside of her. She spit on the mask, disgusted, "I hope you're honored Kakashi." The other corner held the bound vulture.

She stood in the center of the circle and she began to summon her own energy to perform the technique. While still possessing the bird her own body began to mumble the incantation. It was perfect. Raw energy began to come out of the ground. It came out of the vulture in a yellow color into the air. It mixed with the green Chakra of the earth. A brown Chakra emerged form Tanar's body; one more, the enemy that was present. She peeked out of her closed eyes. The mask seemed to be void of all power, "No I need this to work! Kakashi is here! He is represented by the mask." She closed her eyes and focused. A Blue Chakra began to leak from behind a tree and it flowed and curled around the mask, before it also merged with the other three energy sources. Tanar knew the mask was finally having energy, but it would forever escape her knowledge that Kakashi was actually there behind the tree.

He had been following ever since a small blonde haired boy had pointed her out. He had not seen her for those days and Iruka had finally confessed that the lessons were not going well. His own emotions were those of Fish seeing a bird. He wanted to know the life style of this person. He desired to know Tanar better, he wanted to know the joy of flight of being free, and he loved her fierce spirit; but how could a fish learn or even be close to a bird that was so far away.

The circle of branches that lined the shape of the moon caught fire. Tanar was speaking more rapidly now. She was trying to control the fire and initiate the scroll. The four energies began to dance together in mid air in a tight circle. They began to spin faster and tighter together. "The technique of the FORBIDDEN SEED!" She shouted. She moved her arms in a jerking arch and her fingers pointed at the vulture. The Chakra above her head moved quickly and shot itself at the bird. The vulture at this sudden intrusion cried out and it nearly broke Tanar's possession of the bird. The vulture was incased in a mixture of blue, brown, yellow, and green Chakra. The vulture spread its wings rigid and the Chakra slowly seeped into the feathered body. The vulture was by no means more beautiful. But it was more powerful, more youthful. It cried out again and this time it broke Tanar's possession. She was rushed back into her body as the vulture flew off and broke the spell. She looked up as the bird surged up to the sky. It was young again. It rejoiced in its own ability to wheel in the sky again. The vulture disappeared into the night with one last screech.

Tanar stood there a long time. Kakashi did not even breathe. What had Tanar done? He had never seen it. He wished he had used his Eye to copy it. It was magnificent. It was amazing. It was unorthodox. It was powerful.

Tanar went rigid. She ran off with inhuman speed. Kakashi was nearly in tears of joy. She was back. His little tigress was back. The last two days she had been away from him and the result was in front of him. She had been practicing this technique. The techniques of the forbidden seed whatever that was had given something of her life back. He followed as best he could. Tanar headed straight for the school. She bounced and leaped up each levels of the school. Kakashi couldn't keep up. He stopped at the base of the academy. He saw her leap into a window. Look around once. Her eyes rested on where Kakashi had hidden himself. She blinked, took down her mask, and gracefully slid into the dark room.

Tanar let herself calm down. The sprint had not tired her, but her excitement was over powering. The Hokage was an old man and probably asleep. He didn't need a windblown girl shaking him awake. She stepped into a vaguely familiar room. She sighed. She had underestimated the Hokage he was up. He was crouched over a crystal ball. He looked up and smiled. Tanar broke the silence "Did you see my triumph?" The silence that followed led to the smile of the Hokage turned into a frown. He replied carefully "Does the mountain think it rules the sky and earth because it is the tallest and biggest rock?" She smirked at him so he didn't know what she just did. She took out the copy of the forbidden seed scroll.

"We must do it tonight." she said. "What!" gasped the old man. She squared her shoulders "I am ready." The Hokage rubbed his temples. She waited impatiently; there would be no moonlight if the night was over. She began to tap her foot. "Show me," he said simply. She grabbed his hand and tugged hard. He didn't budge. "We need some more people," he motioned. She let go slightly stunned. Why did they need more people? She had done it by herself. She was alone in the woods. She had sensed some animals in the forest. She had sensed some female birds' squirrels and one male big animal, but it was a deer more than likely.

The Hokage quickly summoned some birds and attached some scrolls to them with instructions to meet in his room. She wondered how those tiny birds could wake a full grown human, but the Hokage seemed confident. The birds flew off and the Hokage sat back down heavily. His clothes seemed to hang off of him. He looked frail and old. He looked tired. Tanar wondered silently just how old this Hokage was. She felt pity for him. She almost reached out to comfort this old man. Her hand was snapped back when the Hokage turned his piercing eyes to her. "Now Assassin, how did you do this?"

She explained as best she could. It was harder than first anticipated. She explained with all the senses she had. The colors, the feelings, and the energy she gave away in performing the scroll. Tanar heard soft footsteps and stopped her narration. She had gotten to the vulture breaking her concentration and possession. She glanced over her shoulder. Her head snapped back to the Hokage. He was fixing his trained eyes on the people behind her. She sighed and stood up facing those behind her, a satisfied smirk on her face. "Kakashi, Gai, and Iruka" she greeted them each with a nod from her head. Her gaze stopped at the sight of a thin, but strong, dark purpled hair girl. The girl was standing next to Kakashi, assertive and possessive. She dipped her head. The girl returned with green eyes. She had a slight flash back of her client and his own scummy, green eyes. The green eyed girl met her own blue, steel gaze. There was no wonder in that gaze only disdain. The purple haired girl thrust her hand out "I am Nuna." Tanar hesitantly shook hands with the stranger. The girl's hands had no calluses, or scars. They were a young healthy peach. The girl may have been a ninja, but she didn't look it.

Tanar was distracted. Why had the Hokage picked these four people? What did each one of them have to do with her? The Hokage coughed politely. Tanar jerked her hand away. She had startled them with her sudden movement. She rounded fiercely on the Hokage and pointed a threatening finger at the people behind her. "Why are they here?" She nearly yelled in frustration. She didn't need Gai here to see her. She didn't need Iruka to help her because she was weak. She especially didn't need that ninja Kakashi distracting her with his confusing actions toward her. The Hokage looked taken aback. This had been the only time the Blue Wood Assassin had lost her temper. But with a cool head he replied "The interpretation is done with consensus of the initiator and the human target. So I need you to understand my choice of vessels." Her mouth hung open. She swung her hand around aimlessly. She was swept away by an ocean of exhaustion. Her fingers connected with the chair she had been sitting in. She sat down heavily. Sweat began to pour down her face. She couldn't do this. The forbidden seed scroll was taking an effect. She was thinking about the poison that had coursed through her veins. She clutched her forehead with one hand. Her body and mind began to realize what the price was for changing Mother Nature's path.

Kakashi looked away in distaste. This was what the Hokage had wanted all along. He was to be part of a ritual. A ritual he knew nothing about and didn't know the cost. Now he did. Tanar had performed the scroll's techniques. The Hokage spoke urgently "I didn't see this before, this is the cost of the scroll's user. Quickly everyone we need to perform the technique now before she dies." Iruka nearly jumped "She's dying?" Tanar silenced them all with quiet words. "Yes I am, but quickly Lord Hokage tells me what each of the four people represents." Kakashi was stunned. He caught a glance at Tanar's exhausted face. It looked so exposed so vulnerable, but strong. The eyes of blue that he had often seen before burned with a flame of determination. He remembered what the two of them had been through. He remembered loving the time he had spent with her. He remembered loving the traveling they had done, the power they had harnessed, the danger they had been through. He felt a flame begin to burn inside him as well. He took a step forward. Kakashi wanted Tanar to live and to continue their adventure. Nuna gripped his arm. He looked back. He saw love in her eyes for him. (He had saved her from her own death) He did not share the same love. He liked her. But now Tanar's life was more important. He shook her hold away and kneeled by Tanar's chair. He looked up at her face on his knees.

The Hokage pointed his finger at Tanar. The Hokage spoke with no hesitancy "Most of the actions you took I agree with but some I believe are more humanly intertwined" She nodded her head not caring. He continued "For instance the blood of your greatest friend. This is Iruka's role, he will make the marking circle with his blood. The only others I have a problem with are the fire of a fellow human and enemies present. You see those two are directly related. The enemy must be a person who the victim stole the fire from. This entails that the victim may not even know of the enemy's hatred, so Nuna will play the enemy who is present-" Gai interrupted, "Then who is to be the fire of the fellow human?" The Hokage gave a long look at Gai. Gai mumbled, "I am sorry Lord Hokage, continue." The Hokage nodded his head. "The fire is that of the most passionate relationship that a human strives for, and as we all know love is the strongest. So I ask that Kakashi or Gai be that fellow human" Tanar went stiff as a board. He was asking her to choose between Kakashi and Gai. The man was ludicrous.

Nuna stamped her foot. "I object!" Everyone's attention was focused on her. "Kakashi should not and is not a lover of the Blue Wood Assassin's, I am."

Gai nearly whined, "But I thought that you loved me?" Kakashi was on his feet. He stared into Nuna's eyes "When was I ever a lover to you?" She lowered her gaze onto the floor and scuffed her boot, "I was going to ask you to be soon."

Tanar stood up. She wobbled a little. Nuna looked at her in contempt. "Do you wish to challenge me for Kakashi?" Tanar smiled wearily, "Kakashi is right here next to me and you are telling me you love him?" Nuna nodded her head her eyes fierce. Tanar waited but nodded once to Kakashi "Then where were you Nuna when Kakashi got his nose broken because of me.. Where were you girl when Kakashi was in pain because I beat him with a stick…? Where were you, ninja, when I bandaged Kakashi's bleeding wounds…? Where were you, manipulator, when I healed him…? Where were you, lover, when he and I nearly killed one another because I talked in anger and made him lose his temper?"

Nuna stared blankly at Tanar. She slowly moved her head to Kakashi and met his gaze. Kakashi put his arm around Tanar, but Tanar pushed his hand away. Nuna saw and knew at that moment Tanar had stolen Kakashi from her. Nuna had not been there when Kakashi had been hurt. She had been with Gai. She hated Tanar. She loathed the Assassin with a slow burning rage. The Assassin had stolen her Kakashi away from her. Kakashi was lost to her. Tanar interrupted "What is Gai for?" Gai stepped forward "I am here to protect you from Nuna," Tanar laughed slowly. Tanar stopped; she slowly brushed her hand against her chest. She felt her heart flutter in a weak attempt. She was acutely aware of Kakashi and how comfortable it would be to just lean and rest with his body supporting hers. But under the circumstances she would do nothing to show that she loved him. She didn't. She knew she shouldn't. He was an ignorant and aloof man who ran away when there was trouble. "Why can't Gai be the fire of the fellow human?" Tanar asked.

A shocked silence filled the room. She felt rather than when she saw Kakashi stiffen. "Gai is loyal, and kind, and although I haven't been with him very long he was there when Kakashi was not. Or what about Iruka he outmatches both of them at least to me." The Hokage walked around to her. He gently removed Kakashi away from her. "I can see Assassin that you wish to die here and now without explaining your emotions, but you must accept my judgment. Kakashi loves you and though you may not return it he is the fire of the fellow human, understand?" The Hokage turned to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded the words and felt like she was skinning him alive. Had none of their journey meant anything to her? "I understand Lord Hokage" Kakashi said then turned toward Tanar "I never back out of my word that is how I live as a ninja." Tanar looked away. He was ignorant again. If he didn't want to understand her then he could stay ignorant.

Tanar squared her shoulders she commanded "Let's do it before I die of the boredom of having a pity session" She was tired of running away form this task. She was going to go down fighting. They began to make their way, all of them, to the circle of power. Iruka walked by her in the back. She muttered to Iruka along the way "I am sorry I brought you into this Iruka, you are by far my first and greatest human friend. And I guess my last." Iruka nodded in gratitude "My blood is what determines whether or not I am your last friend. You will live Tanar."

Tanar gave Iruka a smile, the last he would ever see from her.


	11. Minotaur and Pegasus

11 Minotaur and Pegasus

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I can only hope the author approves of my work.

As always : R&R my fellow Naruto fans

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Last Time: We learn the meaning of the scroll, and we learn what Tanar can do in her fighting skills/ She successfully performs the Forbidden Seed Scroll (loud cheering)/ The Hokage is ready to perform the scroll/ These are the requirements: Nuna is the enemy that must be present/ Iruka is the greatest friend/ Kakashi is the fire of the fellow human/ We learn what Kakashi will do for Tanar (Kakashi loves her)/ Gai is there to restrain Nuna from killing Tanar/ Tanar is dying as a result of performing the scroll in such a drastically obscure way/ And so the dramatic ending of Animal Oxymoron is hereby begun/

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Is the night the deepest darkness? Is the sun the greatest light? Can an animal really change its nature? Can a monster really fit in a human's body? Can I live to find out these answers? Wondered Tanar. The Assassin, the girl, the ninja, the woman all in one soul but not of one mind or heart gazed around the circle she stood in. The Hokage was inspecting her work. Gai was standing over Nuna. Nuna was sulking in a corner. Her back to a tree. Iruka was mixing the salve. Kakashi was staring at her. She had refused to return his gaze ever since they got there. She liked having the small moonbeams dance around her. It seemed there was a small finger nail shaped space of protection. Nothing could puncture her lighted space. Not the tension of the other ninjas, not the hate that was directed toward her, or the compassion that had flittered across Kakashi's face. She only wished she could have left her own feelings in the darkness as well.

Iruka coughed to get her attention. She shook her head to banish the trance. She stepped out of the moonlight. "Ready," he said quietly. She nodded determination danced in her eyes. Iruka took out a small brush. He dipped it in the rusty paint that held his own blood to complete the requirement. She kneeled down. He began to paint the symbols in a circle around her. The Hokage spoke "Into your positions." Nuna took one end of the crescent moonbeam light. Kakashi at the other. Tanar in the center of the circle. So it began. Iruka painted the borders of the circle and the lighted crescent. He then painted on the clothing of Nuna, the Hokage, and Kakashi labeling them for what they were. Seeing the words written in blood it seemed more True. Kakashi was labeled fire. His proud figure would not take his eyes off of her. What did he want? Repentance from her. He would not get it. She was a swirling mass of unfocused conflicting thoughts. She hated him for not being there for Line when he lay butchered on the fire. She remembered the number of beautiful sunsets they had watched. She remembered the first time she had seen him fighting. It was time to stir up the past. She stood firm as she faced Kakashi. "How was the book?" she asked. As before the question caught him off guard. Iruka stopped painting. The Hokage shifted gazes from Kakashi to Tanar. Gai was giving confused looks.

As what seemed so long ago he said "Hugh!" Only this time she had no book to steal. She couldn't throw anything at him. She couldn't break his nose. She had been the cause and effect of many trials with him. "Are you done yet Iruka?" she asked not willing to complete what she started. Iruka finished painting. Kakashi nearly stepped out of the circle. The Hokage stopped him with sharp words. Tanar faced the Hokage "Let us begin my master" she bowed low. The Hokage began to chant. His voice low and steady. It was to slow for her. So she helped. Her voice was higher then his. It was smooth and slick like running water. The Chakra began to leak out of Nuna and Kakashi. Iruka lit the circle with raw energy. The quiet whisper of wind blown energy slipped in the air.

"You will forget me Kakashi, I will only be a bad dream like your Uchiha clan friend" She said. It was the closest thing to an apology she could muster under her limited time. She could already feel the energy swirl around her. Her body felt like sheets of her life were being ripped from her slowly like a bandage. She continued "That is my gift to you, I caused you too much physical pain, and your memory of me will fade" "Not here Tanar this needs to be a private conversation" Kakashi muttered. His ignorant tone was as infuriating as ever. The stupid ninja was so conceited. She wanted this man to understand her. She was sorry for what she had done to him. She was grateful for his help. But she was a monster her life had been to kill, her life was about to end. "Sharingan" Kakashi spoke heedless to the Hokage's orders. Kakashi needed to understand what the woman was saying to him. He needed for her to understand him. If any one at all could know him. She was the one he wanted to understand. He entered her mind. The chambers of a mind took the form of a blue wood. The pulsing life in her conscious was easily seen as he walked on the grass of the forest. His body seemed to freeze. She did not want him here.

He had to make her understand. He had too. "His name was Obito, Tanar. He was my greatest friend and a member of my team along with Rin the medical ninja. Kyuubi was partially responsible for his death. He gave me his Sharingan Eye as a death wish. I think of him every day and thank him every sunset. You are like him Tanar. You will forever stay in my soul. Torturing me if you die, because I am unable to change your fate. I want with all my heart to change our fate." Tanar stepped out behind him. Her footsteps were soft. His body was still frozen. She placed her warm hand against his shoulder. The invisible chains that had held him fell to the ground. He turned around. Her blue eyes questioned him. "You said our fate ninja, I have done everything that should make you throw me away in disgust like every other one of your kind." He answered solemnly "Well I'll admit kissing the Sannnin was a bit much. I was jealous" Tanar was taken aback. But she was wary "You admit to being jealous?" Kakashi answered shuffling his feet "All I wanted from you is gratitude for giving you the mask, and to let me know if we could start over" Tanar pulled down her cloth blue mask. The woods began to shake. Leaves began to fall.

Blue shreds of wood began to fly in different directions. Tanar screamed in pain. Kakashi instinctively clung to her. She yelled into his shirt muffling her cry. He felt her body shake. The technique was killing her something was wrong. He had to fix it. He tried to let her go to fix his mistake. But it was she who now held him in the iron grip. She looked up into his face. Into both his gentle and angry red eye, but she saw Kakashi the man. She saw the fear, the pain, the hope, the fate. She smiled "There may be a second chance for me to forsake the monster I am Kakashi, but there is no second chance for you to live, and I will not have you die for me even if I am as you say worth changing our fate." She pulled his face to hers. She touched her fingers to his lips and gently kissed him on the cheek. "You will get no more Kakashi, for the forbidden seed has bloomed only to wither on the branch, Goodbye my ninja and thank you" She lifted her arms. And in one sweeping arc a wind of terrible power rushed Kakashi back to his body. The wind howled in thousands of animal voices. Each brayed, screeched, or howled. The voices mingled with the single final note of a woman's.

Kakashi felt his mind re-enter his body. Only to be crushed again as he felt massive paws trample him. In his fading consciousness. He heard the roar of a giant tiger mix with the scream of Tanar. The flame that had grown into a fire was blown out inside him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

For the epilogue however wanted or unwanted it is called _Bow Down to Belief_.


	12. notes

Notes

Ok faithful readers, I noticed I may have caused some frustration among you, because I left the story unfinished. The epilogue is actually a different story all together it is called _Bow down to belief. _Please be kind to me in reviewing. I am truly sorry for the inconvenience.

BlackChimeras1127

"May the road rise to meet you,

May the wind be always at your back,

May the sun shine warm upon your face,

May the rain fall soft upon your field,

And until we meet again

May he hold you in the palm of his hand."

-Irish Blessing


End file.
